Hypernova
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Working together with Amy while Eggman and mysterious new enemies chase after her was the last way Sonic wanted to spend his time. But as he tries to protect Amy from these mysterious forces, Sonic soon uncovers the hidden secrets of the chaos emeralds as well as Amy's tragic origin. Through this, he soon realises there is more to his pink fangirl than meets the eye.
1. Broken Seal

**Another idea that randomly popped into my head. Rated T for mild language and violence. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sega and no copyright infringement is intended. This is just written for fun.**

* * *

**~ Hypernova ~**

* * *

**1: Broken Seal**

Lightning flashed across the sky as the storm chasing the hooded figure running towards the mountain raged on. The hooded figure panted as she ran as fast as she could towards the site that she had never hoped to return to. She clutched the green chaos emerald in her hand as it glowed brightly, indicating that something wasn't quite right.

She had a feeling that she knew what it meant; she hoped that it wasn't true.

The wind picked up as she become more and more agitated the closer she got to the base of the mountain. Memories that she had tried to repress for thousands of years kept flooding back and she pulled at her fur as she tried to force herself to focus on the task at hand. She would not have a breakdown, not when she needed to stay focused now more than ever.

The green chaos emerald continued to glow brightly and this made her panic even more. The only reason it would be glowing like this was if the owner's power is getting stronger which would have to mean…she was alive.

The hooded figure looked around as she tried to determine if she had been followed before slipping into the small cave at the base of the mountain where she had hidden the seal. The storm continued to howl outside as the sky reacted to her emotions and she quickly shot a lightning bolt out of her hand at the torch on the wall. The torch instantly caught fire and illuminated the small cave, reflecting off the small crystals sticking out of the wall in random directions.

The light finally touched the back of the cave where a small tombstone was. Ancient writing was engraved upon it and many old, shrivelled up flowers lay around the grave left by pilgrims over the many centuries. Her sister would've liked that.

She pulled her hood down and shook out her light purple quills before tapping her finger on the wall three times. The secret compartment opened and the purple hedgehog immediately made a grab for the small gold and glass necklace that was inside. She winced however when sharp pieces of broken glass cut through her gloves and into her skin.

Shards of glass? That meant the seal had to be broken!

Ignoring the pain, she yanked the necklace out and gasped in horror when she saw that it was broken and…empty. The familiar bright light of her sister's spirit was gone. Someone must have broken into the tomb and smashed it. But why? She was one of the only people left alive who knew about the seal. The secret had died with all the other few people who knew. Who could've done this and for what purpose?

The purple hedgehog shook her head as she threw the necklace to the ground as she plotted her next move. Her sister was alive somewhere. Reincarnated, but alive. How long had the seal been broken? Her sister could be any age now. She could be a new born baby or an elderly woman. It would take all her skill to find her. She looked down at the green chaos emerald in her hand and smiled.

She could make this situation work to her advantage.

.

"_Station Square continues to be hit by freak storms that continue to roll in. Meteorologists are saying that this weather is set to continue on into next week with stronger storms set to hit the area –"_

The TV signal cut off as a huge bolt of lightning struck overhead, waking Sonic up from his nap.

"Whoa, these storms seem to be getting worse." Sonic noted in annoyance. Storms meant water falling from the sky and water was wet which made awful conditions for running in. Sonic hated water at the best of times and he hated it even more when it fell from the sky. He felt like he had been trapped in Tails' house for years and he felt like he was going to go insane.

"Don't remind me." Tails shuddered as a loud clap of thunder echoed through the now quiet house.

"Ya'know it's just lightning, it can't hurt you inside the house." Sonic chuckled as Tails continued to shiver. "Your fear is completely irrational."

"I could say the same to you about water." Tails retaliated and Sonic stuck his tongue out at him.

"Touché" He mumbled as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Lightning could strike the aerial and send high voltage electric currents through the house which could cause a spark and then that spark could set everything on fire and then we'd all die!" Tails gasped out as he began to panic even more.

Sonic groaned. "Tails, chill. Nothing like that will happen and if it did, you know that I'd get you out of here before the smoke even has time to rise." He reassured.

Tails took a deep breath and nodded, calming down a little.

"I wonder what's causing all these sudden storms." Tails mused. "The conditions haven't been right for them."

"I don't care." Sonic replied. "I just want them to end soon. I need bright sunny days; perfect for running in." His legs twitched at the thought. He hated being stuck inside, but it was better than being stuck out in the torrential rain.

Tails shook his head at how jittery Sonic was being.

"You can shake your head buddy, but who knows what schemes Eggface has been up to during the storms." Sonic sighed as he looked out the window at the dark clouds that concealed all signs that it was the middle of the day.

"Eggman sure has been quiet lately." Tails noted.

"No doubt the old doctor is up to something. He never goes quiet without good reason to. I wonder what new machine he would've made for me to smash." Sonic chuckled before yelling out, "Hey look! The sky is clearing!"

"Sonic wait, I think it might be…!" Tails tried to protest, but Sonic had already dashed out the door. "The eye of the storm."

"Woohoo! Sweet fresh air!" Sonic yelled joyfully as it felt good to stretch his legs again. The wind had died down and the rain had stopped. His shoes squelched on the slightly flooded grass, but he didn't mind. It just felt good to get out of the house.

He began weaving in and out of the trees when a sudden noise caught his attention. It sounded like some sort of animal dying. He skidded to a halt and listened carefully as he heard the horrible squealing sound again.

Sonic began to follow the sound carefully, making sure not to spook whatever the creature was. He pushed a bush aside and gasped at what he saw: sat slouched under an oak tree, blowing his nose as he cried into a handkerchiefs, was doctor Eggman.

* * *

**Chapters will get longer. Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	2. Unlikely Alliance

**Thanks for the amazing response guys. Much appreciated. I own nothing.**

* * *

**2: Unlikely Alliance **

"Eggman?" Sonic asked in shock as he stared at the sobbing doctor with wide eyes.

Eggman jumped and stared back at Sonic before blowing his nose loudly.

"Come here to gloat?" Eggman snapped as he wiped his snotty, tear stained face.

Sonic just continued to stare at him in confusion. "Gloat about what? Or have you now finally accepted that I beat you every time and that you have no hope in ever succeeding in world domination?"

Eggman sighed. "I'm surprised that you haven't heard the news. I've been hiding here from GUN for hours now."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time? Turn more animals into robots?"

"I wish" Eggman mumbled. "Even I regret this one."

"Whoa." Sonic whistled before chuckling. "Then it must be really bad."

"This is no laughing matter you stupid speed demon!" Eggman snapped before gasping as the tree behind him suddenly grew in size with a loud creaking sound and managed to leap out of the way in time before a giant root rose up out of the ground.

Sonic watched in shock as the small daisy flower next to his foot doubled in size before looking around cautiously in case anymore plants decided to randomly grow. Nothing happened, but Sonic didn't relax his stance as he turned to glare at Eggman.

"This has been happening ever since she escaped." Eggman mumbled, panicking slightly.

"What the hell did you do Eggman?!" Sonic shrieked. "Are you what's behind these freak storms?"

"Freak storms?" Eggman repeated in confusion. "The storms are nothing to do with me."

"Then who is?" Sonic asked and Eggman just shrugged.

"This is no time to worry about a few thunderstorms blue boy, I need your help in stopping this planet's flora from growing out of control." Eggman pleaded and Sonic snorted.

"_You _need_ my _help?"

Eggman nodded. "I need you to help me capture the creature responsible for the sudden growth in forest life."

"Is the growth in forest life really such a bad thing?" Sonic asked as he picked the giant daisy and sniffed it. "It's actually kinda pretty."

"It is a bad thing if the forests grow out of control. The creature that possesses the power can't control it, which I suppose is my fault." Eggman admitted and Sonic stopped smiling at the giant plants to frown at Eggman.

"How is it your fault?" He demanded. "What did you mess around with this time?"

Eggman sighed before launching into his tale. "Fifteen years ago, I was studying in the library when I came across an ancient book. Naturally I stole it from its display and took it home for analysis. I found out it was one of the oldest books in history and it was filled with tales of everyday life from over five thousand years ago and had great historic value. It was also filled with many interesting legends and folk lore. I skipped ahead most of them, but I soon came across the story of a being of mystical energy that lay trapped in a cave. A powerful creature that could control plants and forest life."

Sonic raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Let me guess the legend turned out to be fact?"

"Yes." Eggman nodded. "I was curious and went in search of this creature. It took me years, but I finally found the cave in the mountain where the creature had been stored. It was then I realised it wasn't a cave, it was a tomb and then I knew that I wasn't dealing with any old monster. I managed to locate the small secret compartment, the creature was being stored in."

"Small?" Sonic laughed. "This powerful creature that you want me to catch is only…small?" Sonic had imagined this great big earth like creature similar to Dark Gaia or something.

"Appearances can be deceiving hedgehog." Eggman sighed. "It was then I realise that it wasn't a monster inside, but a spirit."

"A spirit?" Sonic said, unimpressed.

"Someone's soul." Eggman explained.

"I know what a spirit is!" Sonic snapped. "So what happened next?"

"The soul seemed to have been imprisoned in a necklace and was emitting a great amount of power. It was then that I realised this spirit was the powerful creature the book was talking about. I broke the seal it was trapped in before it just disappeared. I thought that I had destroyed it, but it turned out I had done the exact opposite."

"Meaning?"

"It had been re-born." Eggman said.

Sonic smirked. "Cool! So let me guess, you found it, captured it, got caught by GUN before it escaped and now it's on a rampage?"

Eggman groaned. "I feel like this happens more often to me than it should."

"That's what you get for sticking your big fat nose in places it doesn't belong." Sonic chuckled and Eggman glared at him.

"Why you little…" Eggman yelled before taking a deep calming breath. "Insults aside, I really need your help Sonic."

Sonic glared up at him suspiciously. "How do I know that this isn't another one of your schemes?"

"Because it isn't…at least not this time anyway." Eggman explained. "I just need your help in capturing it so I can take it back to my base and drain the energy out of it so it can't cause any more damage."

Sonic snorted. "Oh yeah and then you'll use it to try and take over the world."

"Sonic, that energy will be too unstable for even me to use. The spirit I found was incredibly old and damaged. It was a cruel thing for me to break it as its reincarnated form will never be able to properly gain full control of its powers and will always remain unstable. I'm trying to help. I'll just have to hide the energy somewhere because it's even more powerful than a chaos emerald." Eggman gasped out and Sonic's eyes widened.

"More powerful than a chaos emerald? And that energy is inside a living being who doesn't know how to control it?" Sonic gulped.

"Now do you understand the danger we are all in?" Eggman asked.

Sonic nodded. "Sounds like a lot of fun though. So where is this person?"

Eggman thought for a moment. "I have no idea." He finally replied in defeat.

Sonic tapped his foot as he thought about where a scared little guy would go. "Well you probably scared the thing when you caught it so my best guess is that it would head somewhere familiar."

Eggman stood up and smiled. "That seems likely. Station Square it is then."

"Whoa! The most dangerous creature in the entire world is just wandering the streets?!" Sonic shrieked. "We've gotta get it out of the city as soon as possible."

"Looks like it will have to wait." Eggman said. "The second half of the storm is heading in."

"What?" Sonic demanded. "I thought it was over."

"That was the eye you idiot." Eggman snapped before groaning. "Uh how does a stupid hedgehog like you beat me every time?"

"What you have in intelligence and evil, I make up for in common sense and good." Sonic replied. "Besides, that's the rule of life: the bad guys always lose."

Eggman glared at him before mumbling too quiet for Sonic to hear, "Maybe not this time."

Sonic sighed. "Anyway, maybe while the storm finishes we should speak to Tails. Maybe he could help us figure out who and what exactly this plant controlling creature is and where it came from."

Eggman nodded and began following his arch nemesis back into the city, both blissfully unaware of the purple hedgehog watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	3. Devious Scheme

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. Do you like the new cover the awesome GummyGal created? I think she's so talented. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**3: Devious Scheme**

_So the fat old fool has found my sister for me, _the purple hedgehog chuckled to herself. It seemed as though she didn't have to look far in order to discover who had done the deed and freed her sister's spirit. Now he appeared to need that blue hedgehog, but there was no way she was letting those two get to her sister before her. Then again she knew she would have to follow them in order to find out who the girl was.

"My sister must be mine." She cried out into the trees which were all creaking from the power being restored into them unknowingly by her sister.

"How will you do so Mistress Levina?" A flicky in the tree asked her.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I thought I was rid of her five thousand years ago." Levina sighed as she shuddered at the memory.

"The girl of the forests is back?" The flicky asked in disbelief. "We birds thought she was a mere legend."

Levina glared down at the glowing green chaos emerald in her hand. Her sister was now alive again. Living in a mortal body so it seemed and could no longer control her powers. This seemed almost too easy once she finds out who this girl is.

"Yes, she has returned, although it seems she is now mortal." Levina explained. "However, if she remembers her previous life or if she finds out the truth, we could be facing war."

"Flicky loyalty is with you, our goddess of the sky." The flicky bowed his head.

Levina gave a small smile before clenching her fist around her sister's chaos emerald. "Unfortunately I do not have the support of everyone. Even my own family refuse to understand my side."

"Your sisters will not help, Mistress Levina?" The flicky asked.

Levina snorted. "Those cowards retreated into the depths of the Earth after Amelia died. They have now sworn not to interfere in mortal lives. I must ask you a favour though."

"Yes Mistress Levina?" The flicky asked.

"Gather my loyal followers. It has been many millennia and I think it's time that they're reminded that the chaos sisters are very much alive and that I will take my place as rightful leader of this world." Levina smirked. "Go."

"Yes Mistress Levina." The flicky bowed before flying off.

Levina turned around to stare at the large city in the valley below her. Somewhere down there, was her little sister, now with a fragile mortal body and uncontrollable powers.

Levina smiled as she flew up into the air as the storm began to disappear, reflecting her happy mood, and tried to catch sight of the chubby man and the blue hedgehog again who would lead her directly to the girl.

"Oh how I've missed my baby sister."

.

"Sonic you can't really be falling for this?" Tails sighed as he squinted his eyes closed in annoyance.

"I honestly can't believe it either, but a dangerous creature is roaming the streets and we need to stop it." Sonic said as he slammed his fist down on the palm of his hand.

"You know that Eggman is just going to use that power to take over the world." Tails insisted and Eggman groaned.

"Listen fox boy, this is no mere power." Eggman explained. "We're talking about something more powerful than a chaos emerald and it's vital that I extract this power before all the forests of the planet grow out of control and potentially destroy the planet. I can't possibly use something that dangerous. Even evil geniuses like me know their limits."

Tails opened his eyes and glared at Eggman. "What made you think it was a good idea to start something like this anyway?"

"I didn't think it would get this out of control." Eggman desperately tried to explain himself. "I admit that I was wrong."

"Whoa!" Sonic and Tails gasped at the same time.

"I never thought I would see the day when Egghead admitted he was wrong." Sonic gasped as he pretended to look at Eggman in awe before laughing. "No problem, I can catch them easily. They won't know what hit them."

"I'll do some more research the legend." Tails offered as he hoped onto his computer. "Sounds like a certain _genius _here forgot to do all his research before messing around with something this potentially dangerous."

"You don't need to beat around the bush foxy." Eggman sneered. "And sarcastic comments won't get us anywhere, we need to stop this thing before it destroys the planet."

"Then we better get going." Sonic said as he looked outside. "Hey, the storm has gone. Are you sure the weird weather has nothing to do with this?"

Eggman shook his head. "I honestly have no idea why there has been all this freak weather."

"I'm not complaining." Sonic said as he walked out the door with Eggman following him. "At least we can find them quicker. By the way, what do they look like?"

Eggman smirked. "Oh you'll know as soon as you see."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Why the secrecy. I'm hurt Eggman! If we're supposed to be partners we can't keep secrets. Don't shut me out!" Sonic cried out pretending to be offended.

Eggman cringed. "Ugh how do you freaks keep defeating me?"

"You can wallow in self-pity later." Sonic said just before he heard the terrified screams of citizens. "I've got a date." He laughed as he took off running, following the sounds of the screams.

It took him seconds to find panicked people running away and Sonic heard the familiar sounds of the trees growing out of control. He yelped out as a huge tree burst through the windows of a skyscraper and giant roots weaved their way out of the roads creating huge cracks in in the ground. Many people tripped over the roots and branches, but Sonic didn't have time to worry about them.

He gasped as a branch shot straight towards him, smashing into the wall behind where he was previously stood. Sonic narrowed his eyes before running towards the area where the trees where growing from. Sonic skidded to a halt as he looked around the empty street, ready for attack.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Sonic teased. "We just want to help you."

He got no reply and Sonic began to grow impatient.

"Look, I know that Eggman can be an idiot, but he wants to help you now. Then you can just leave and live a normal life and never have to worry about this again." Sonic tried to sooth whoever they were.

Sonic jumped as he heard something break behind him and quickly turned around to smile at the huge tree trunk, large enough to conceal someone behind it.

In a quick blue streak, Sonic managed to quickly sneak behind the tree and was about to make a grab for the person behind it when he froze as he saw the familiar pink fur, red dress and wide fearful green eyes.

"Amy?" He gasped out. "What are you doing here, you need to leave before you get into trouble."

"Oh, do I now?" Amy murmured as she pressed her back hard against the tree as far from Sonic as possible.

Sonic stared at her in shock. She wasn't going to jump on him? He flinched back when he noticed the anger in Amy's eyes as she began to glare at him and wondered what he had done wrong.

"Listen Amy please just get to a safe spot." Sonic pleaded. "There's a dangerous creature on the loose."

"Dangerous creature?" Amy shrieked in anger before yelping as a huge metal claw grabbed hold of her and yanked her away from Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he turned to face the source of the metal hand. "Eggman?!"

Eggman, now in his mech, smirked at the struggling Amy.

"Thanks for finding her Sonic. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Let me go you moustached bully!" Amy yelled as she tried to thrash around and escape.

Eggman's face suddenly looked panicked stricken. "Easy now, don't get too emotional!" He begged and Sonic watched in shock and confusion as the tree Amy had been hiding behind suddenly double in size. One of the branches swung towards Eggman as if it had a mind of its own and grabbed Amy out of the metal claw and set her gently on the ground.

"Traitor!" Amy yelled at Sonic before the tree branch swung back around and knocked Sonic and Eggman hundreds of feet away in one graceful swing.

"Ouch!" Sonic winced as he tried to shake the stars out of his vision. Once his vision was clear he looked around desperately for Amy, but she was nowhere in sight. So she was who Eggman was looking for? Amy Rose, the girl who had been stalking Sonic for most of his life, was this source of powerful and dangerous energy? Amy Rose?!

"So that's the girl you were looking for?!" Sonic shrieked at Eggman as he pulled the evil scientist up by his shirt. "Amy?!"

Eggman smiled nonchalantly. "Oopsie, must've forgotten to mention that part."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions**


	4. Loop Hole

**Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I've been incredibly busy lately so updating might be a bit all over the place until the end of July. Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm open to advice as long as it's not something silly. I own nothing.**

* * *

**4: Loop Hole**

"You forgot to mention that part?!" Sonic repeated in a furious unbelieving tone. His ear twitched in anger as he stared down at his arch enemy sat pathetically on the floor.

Eggman just huffed. "Well if I had told you then you never would've helped me." He muttered as he crawled over to his mech and began tweaking with a few wires and buttons.

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" Sonic shrieked as his eyes scanned the half destroyed street for a sign of the small pink hedgehog. He couldn't believe it. Amy had a power far more superior than any chaos emerald. How had he never known? Did Amy know? Had she kept it from him all these years? Why would she do something like that to him? Thousands of questions were spinning around in his mind as he tried to fathom out the situation.

"She was so close." Eggman grumbled to himself as he pulled a screwdriver out his pocket and squeezed it tightly before turning to Sonic. "If you hadn't let your girlfriend get away then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey I'm not the one who's stalking innocent girls here." Sonic snapped back. "And she's not my girlfriend."

Eggman pushed his glasses up his nose as he tightened the final screw. "Whatever. We'll find her much faster if we both ride my mech."

Sonic's eyes widened before he laughed sarcastically. "You don't honestly think I'll still help you do you?"

Eggman turned and glared down at his annoying blue arch enemy. "If the fate of the planet is at stake then yes, I expect you to help."

"Nice try Eggface, but Amy would never do anything like that." Sonic replied with a smirk and cockily folded his arms across his chest.

"Not intentionally." Eggman tried to explain as he climbed into his mech and started the engine. "If anything I've said has settled into that hollow spikey skull of yours then you'll remember that Amy can't control her energy. She's unstable and the sooner I can extract that power from her, the better."

Sonic's cocky stance faltered for a second as he processed what Eggman was saying. It made him think about what Amy must be feeling like right now. He'll never forget how it feels when having all the energy of the seven chaos emeralds inside him…the immense power that they yield and how unstable it made him feel at times; especially when his emotions were all over the place. Amy held more power than that and what was worse, she apparently didn't know how to control it. The thought made Sonic feel sick and incredibly uneasy.

He turned to stare at the giant crack in the middle of the road where entangled roots stuck out of it. It had completely destroyed the street as the plants had smashed through buildings and shattered glass now glittered the street and many street lights had been knocked down on top of cars. It was amazing that no one seemed to be seriously hurt.

Amy had done this.

"Sonic," Eggman said in a more gentle tone, bringing Sonic out of his thoughts. "You know that it's the right thing to do."

Sonic swallowed before looking up accusingly at Eggman. "This machine of yours that will extract her powers…it won't hurt her…will it?"

"No Sonic," He answered, "Amy will be fine, maybe a bit shaken, but then she can go on and lead a normal life without having to worry about it again."

Sonic nodded slowly before staring at Eggman with a stern expression. "Alright, I'll help you catch Amy."

"Great!" Eggman cheered. "Hope on."

"But first!" Sonic added and Eggman slouched with impatience. "You must promise not to harm a hair on Amy's head."

"You have my word." Eggman smiled. "I won't harm a hair on your girlfriend's head."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic snapped. "And there's no way I'm flying around in that thing with you. I like running better!"

Eggman sighed as a blue blur zoomed past him and he quickly took off to look down at the city.

Sonic weaved in and out of buildings and cars as he kept an eye out for a sign of anything pink. Amy couldn't outrun him in a million years. He knew this planet like the back of his hand so there was no way she could hide from him either. He wasn't too sure what he'd do when he found her. Sonic almost laughed at the irony of the situation; normally she would chase him and he'd run and hide. This certainly was something new and refreshing.

Sonic jumped on top of a golden statue of the mayor in the city centre and looked around the crowd of Mobians going about their daily business, seemingly unaware of few destroyed streets on the other side of the city.

He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area and turned around just to see a flash of pink heading into the city park. Sonic smirked and jumped down from the statue and zoomed off after her.

He tried to quickly pounce on her, but Amy noticed him before he could take the leap and quickly ducked out of the way and ran into a collection of trees.

Sonic groaned as he ran after her. She was making this a lot harder than necessary. Why couldn't she just understand that he was trying to help? He'd say he never understood girls, but Amy was a completely different ball game. Girls he could handle but Amy was just so…so frustrating!

"Amy!" Sonic called out to her.

Amy didn't look back as she picked up her pace, almost clumsily tripping over the root of a tree. Sonic suddenly felt as if there was a powerful wave of energy in the air and it made him feel slightly lightheaded. On instinct, he looked up and gasped as the trees seemed to come to life and gain independent thought as they reached down with their branches and swept Sonic off his feet.

"Hey!" He yelled before growling as he lost sight of Amy.

The branches constricted painfully around him like a boa constrictor and Sonic pushed down on the branches with all his strength. As he snapped the one branch, another one caught him before he could hit the ground.

"That's some serious power Amy's got there." Sonic gasped to himself as he tried to push himself out of the tree's vice like grip.

The branch held him high in the air and Sonic looked down at the huge tree as the wind blew through its leaves and Sonic could've sworn that it whispered something to him. He shook his head as he played it off as the wind playing tricks on him.

Sonic got fed up of the trees playing catch with him and curled into a ball before spin dashing his way through the branches and slicing through the centre of the trees that had come to life. He landed gracefully on the grass covered ground and looked back as the trees toppled over like dominoes, swinging their branches around erratically before becoming still again, only moving when the breeze passed through them.

Sonic heard the screams of civilians and quickly whipped his head around to see giant dandelions springing up out of the ground. When in doubt, follow the screams, Sonic thought to himself as he ran towards the now empty playground where Amy was hunched over behind the swing set, looking out of breath and tired.

"Amy please!" Sonic begged as he stopped a few feet away from her. "I'm trying to help you."

Amy let out a small scream before her eyes met Sonic's. Sonic was shocked again to see her glaring at him instead of the normal love struck swooning that he normally got.

"No, you want to betray me to Eggman!" Amy shrieked back at him.

Sonic and Amy both looked up in confusion as the clouds in the sky suddenly parted rapidly and rays of intense sunshine danced across the park.

"Are you the one that's causing the weird weather?" Sonic asked.

"That stuff is nothing to do with me." Amy answered as the sudden intense heat made her struggle to get her breath back even more.

"Look Amy, Eggman just wants to help you." Sonic explained.

Amy shook her head vigorously. "No he doesn't. Listen I don't know what Eggman has told you, but he isn't here to help me." She insisted.

"Amy I know you don't trust Eggman but trust me when I say I wouldn't be doing this is I knew it was going to put you in harm's way. He gave me his word." He tried to reason with her.

Amy looked at him with a mortified expression. "You're trusting Eggman over me?!"

"Yes, NO! Amy please, Eggman is just going to extract your powers and then I can take you home." Sonic said as he took a step towards her.

Amy backed away as she looked at him in fear. "I can't believe that you'd do this to me Sonic." She choked out as tears built up in her eyes.

Sonic sighed. Did this girl ever stop crying?

Amy looked about to turn and run away and Sonic quickly saw his chance. He broke the sound barrier as he pushed himself towards her and collided with her small frame before tackling her to the ground. She yelped as he pinned her arms behind her back.

"Sorry Amy, but you'll be thanking me for this later and who knows? Maybe we'll even laugh about it years later." Sonic said awkwardly as he tried to avoid her attempts to kick him over.

"Excellent work Sonic." Eggman praised and Sonic looked up to see Eggman descending through the air. "I'll take it from here." He added before smirking and pressing a button.

Large metal chains shot out of a compartment and tightly wrapped themselves around Amy and knocked Sonic out of the way. Amy yelped as the chains locked themselves around her and pulled her up to Eggman's mech where the mad scientist smirked at the dangling, scared looking pink hedgehog before laughing evilly.

"At last!" He bellowed. "I have more power than all seven chaos emeralds combined! Eggmanland shall rise and I will rule the world!"

"Y-you tricked me!" Sonic gasped out feeling like the biggest idiot in the universe.

Eggman pretended to pout as he looked down at Sonic. "Aww did the evil doctor trick the little hedgehog? Awww. Terrible shame about your girlfriend though, but hey I get to kill two birds with one stone. I rip Amy apart and extract her powers and I get to break your heart at the same time. It's like all my Christmas presents have come early."

Sonic growled as he balled up his fists in anger. "But you gave your word that you wouldn't harm a hair on Amy's head."

Eggman nodded thoughtfully. "True." He said before reaching down to pluck one of Amy's pink hairs from her head.

"Ouch!" Amy shrieked. "Don't touch the hair!"

"I think I'll leave this hair unharmed." Eggman laughed as he flicked it to the ground. "Toodaloo you stupid pincushion." He said before taking off with Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as Eggman disappeared high into the air with her.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	5. Fragile Soul

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Anyone else seen the new trailers and cut scene for Sonic Boom? I must say it looks pretty good so far and I can't wait to get the game!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**5: Fragile Soul**

Amy felt her fingers twitch as her eyes began to flutter open before she immediately shut them again under the harsh white light. Her head was pounding and her whole body was aching, as if she had run over a hundred miles.

She slowly opened her eyes again and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. As soon as she realised where she was, she bolted upright and ended up smashing the back of her head against the thick glass wall behind her.

"Ouch!" Amy shrieked as stars clouded her vision.

"Oh, you're finally awake then?" Came the bored voice of Doctor Eggman.

Amy rubbed the back of her head and looked around, noticing that she was in the same glass tube she was in the last time Eggman had attempted to steal her powers.

"Why did you wait for me to wake up?" Amy demanded. "Why didn't you just take what you wanted while I was asleep? Or are you really that cruel that you waited for me to awaken?"

"Too many questions." Eggman scolded her as he typed furiously at the large computer in front of her glass prison. "To put it simply your body was recharging. You used up a lot of your energy trying to fight me off and your body couldn't handle it so you passed out. I couldn't steal your energy while you were weak, I had to wait for you to get your strength back for the energy to work to full effect."

_So that's why I feel like I've been hit by a giant robot, _Amy thought to herself as she rubbed her aching arms. She had never used her powers like that before and never planned on doing so. She didn't realise that it drained her energy.

Amy stared thoughtfully at Eggman while he continued to flip switches, the huge laboratory around them made funny beeping noises as he did so.

"What is this power of mine that you're after anyway?" Amy asked hoping to buy herself some time. "You never explained during my last…visit."

"Even I'm not quite sure." Eggman replied, not looking up from the green glow of his screen. "But in your body I detect a great infinite source of energy far more powerful than that of the seven chaos emeralds combined. Your spirit was obviously the one that I released years ago when I smashed that glass container. I thought that it had killed you, but little did I know that you were right under my nose the whole time."

"What glass container?" Amy asked in confusion. Why would her so called spirit be imprisoned?

"I don't know." Eggman snapped. "I just found you like that and when I broke the glass, you were re-born, but for some reason, your body is incompatible with your powers. My theory is that your spirit must have been incredibly old and frail and this had greatly damaged your abilities."

Amy felt like she didn't understand a word of what he was talking about. So he'd found her spirit, let it go and she had been re-born? That part she got…sort of. But this just raised more questions to her than answers. Why would her spirit be imprisoned and how did she get these powers in the first place? She had had these powers for as long as she could remember. She had always been able to manipulate plants but lately her powers seemed to have escalated. She had never dared to tell anybody through fear that she would be seen as more of a freak than people already claimed her to be.

Stretching her hands out in front of her, she glared at them before clenching them tightly, straining the fabric of her gloves over her tense knuckles. Freak or not, she couldn't let Eggman get a hold of this weird power she had. He would only use it for bad and she couldn't believe that Sonic was helping him.

The thought of Sonic sent a stab of pain to Amy's chest. The traitor. How could he help Eggman? He took his word against hers. How could he do that to her? She guessed she would have to find her own way out of this mess.

Amy smirked as she summoned her hammer and swung it around with as much force as she could, smashing it against the glass wall of the giant test tube she appeared to be in. Amy took a sharp intake of breath when she realised it had no effect and as if to rub salt into the wound, Eggman began laughing hysterically at her.

"Did you really think I would build a prison especially for you without first considering that little toy of yours?" He barked as his laughter died down. "No escaping! This time your power will be mine and I will use it to rule the world!"

He began laughing again and Amy slammed her hammer against the glass again in fury as she clenched her teeth together. Why did Eggman decide to use his brain all of a sudden?

Eggman continued laughing as he flicked a switch near the giant computer and a long high pitch sound echoed throughout the lab, sounding like something was charging. Amy's eyes widened as she realised that she was running out of time to escape. Soon her power would be absorbed and she would die, leaving Eggman more than capable of taking over the world even if Sonic tried to stop him.

She foolishly began pounding her fists on the glass in a last rash attempt to escape. "Eggman why do you always insist on taking over the world?!" She shrieked. "Surely there's a much nicer hobby you could take up? I hear knitting if very popular with people of your older generation?"

Eggman just huffed as he waited for his machine to charge. "Petty insults won't keep me from harvesting that goldmine of power you have."

However, both Eggman and Amy froze as they heard some sort of commotion outside the door. The sound of metal scrapping loudly against metal could be heard and Eggman looked at the door in panic.

"It can't be?" He shrieked in impatience.

Something small and blue blasted through middle of the door as it spin dashed across the room and came to a stop in front of Eggman.

"I believe someone called Baldy McNosehair ordered an extra-large butt kicking." Sonic said as he folded his chest in his usual cocky manner.

Eggman's face turned red in anger before going back to his original colour as a loud beep echoed through the lab and Eggman quickly stepped over to a large red button near the computer and held his hand over it, smirking down at Sonic.

"All I have to do now it press this little button and your girlfriend is dead." Eggman chuckled and Sonic's eyes widened before smirking arrogantly again and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Is that your idea of a threat?" Sonic laughed.

Amy scoffed at how Sonic didn't even look remotely worried that she was about to disintegrate into nothing as Eggman absorbed her power from her. Sonic just turned and winked at her and Amy's stomach did a flip before she scolded herself as she reminded herself that she was mad at him.

"No no no!" Eggman stamped his foot like a spoilt child. "You're supposed to be worried and be begging on your knees for her life."

"Nah, I don't really feel like begging, just press the button." Sonic chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Both Eggman and Amy yelled at the same time.

"Stop telling me how to do my job you stupid pincushion!" Eggman snapped. "I'll press the button when I'm ready."

"Why not now?" Sonic laughed at how easily riled up Eggman was getting.

"Oh I'll teach you a lesson hedgehog…by ripping your girlfriend apart!" Eggman yelled before laughing evilly as he slammed his hand down on the button.

Amy screamed and covered her eyes as the machine made a loud banging noise before whimpering pathetically and the lights on the computer shut down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eggman cried out as he pressed the button repeatedly, trying to get the machine to work.

Amy peaked out from between her fingers and sighed with relief before smiling as she watched Tails quietly climb out from under the computer with a few cut wires in his hand. He motioned for Amy to be quiet and tip-toed over to her while Eggman kicked his machine.

"Lousy cheap equipment!" He yelled in fury.

"Can't trust everything you buy online." Sonic sighed as he reached up to tap Eggman sympathetically on the back while shaking his head in shame.

Eggman whipped around and knocked Sonic's hand off him and gasped as he caught site of Tails hacking his security system on the other side of the lab.

"NO!" Eggman yelled as the glass tube containing Amy lifted and the pink hedgehog quickly jumped out of there and summoned her hammer in preparation for a fight. Sonic and Tails ran to stand next to her and the three of them glared at Eggman.

The mad scientist turned around and smashed a button and an alarm started blaring loudly and the room turned a deep red.

"That's our cue to leave." Sonic said as he pulled on Amy and Tails' arms, signalling them to run for it.

They both understood and immediately began running after Sonic as he smashed through all the robots blocking their path.

"Don't let the pink one escape!" Eggman yelled as they continued to be bombarded by huge robots firing at them from all angles.

A large robot landed in front of them and Amy swung her hammer around, easily blowing a hole through the middle of its chest before kicking it to the ground.

"Nice hit Amy." Sonic complimented her and Amy glared at him as they continued to run down the long corridors of Eggman's base.

"Are you sure you can _trust _me to hit the target?" Amy replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to hurt innocent people now would I? Being a dangerous creature and everything…"

"Aghr!" Sonic groaned. "Can't you yell at me after we get out of here?" He said as the security doors began to slam shut behind them.

"Ok, I can rain check." Amy panted as they all picked up the pace.

They all picked up the pace even more as they saw daylight in front of them and quickly jumped into the outside world as the last security door sealed behind them and all three of them landed in a heap on the grass. The alarms were still blaring and the sound of robots shooting could still be heard as the bullets struggled to make it through the many inches of alloyed metal.

"Maybe we should go home?" Tails said and Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement as the barren land around them began to darken as the day came to a close.

Tails led them into them a few feet away where he had landed the Tornado and quickly climbed into the pilot seat, starting the engine. Sonic awkwardly helped Amy up who quickly snatched her hand back out of his and refused to look in his direction. Sonic sighed as he knew he was definitely in for it when they got back to Tails' place.

The plane took off smoothly with the sound of the alarm and gunfire behind them as they chased after the sunset back to the safety of the workshop.

.

Eggman sighed as he sat cross legged in the middle of his laboratory where his plan seemed to be coming together just moments ago before Sonic came in and ruined everything…again. He just couldn't get rid of that annoying little hog.

That power was almost his until his efforts were sabotaged. His plan had been perfect: absorbing the power would kill the pink hedgehog in the process which would in turn also destroy Sonic as he lost his little girlfriend. Yet his plans were always foiled no matter how perfect they seemed to originally be.

"What happened here boss?" Orbot asked and he and Cubot floated into the room through the hole Sonic had left in the door. The sound of the alarm had stopped but the red lights continued to spin around and most of the other robots had destroyed each other as they fired around erratically as they tried to shoot his arch enemies.

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Eggman wailed. "You were supposed to be on Sonic look out duty!"

"Ah yes well…" The red robot stuttered. "Somebody was more interested in watching the sunset." He explained as he turned to glare at his yellow friend.

"I can't help that it was so pretty. We've had so many storms lately that I'd forgotten what the sun actually looked like. Staring at it was worth the loss of sight." Cubot sighed before stumbling around blindly and Orbot slapped a hand on his head.

"You must've burnt your eyes staring at the sun. Oh boss? Where do you keep the spare eyes?" Orbot called to the doctor.

Eggman groaned and rubbed his fingers against his temples in frustration. "I'm surrounded by morons."

Eggman jumped as he heard a feminine voice clearing their throat behind him. He twisted around and gasped.

"Amy? W-what?" Eggman gasped out, rubbing his gloved hands against his glasses to check they were clean and he was seeing correctly.

The hedgehog stepped into the light and Eggman soon realised it was a hedgehog that he had never seen before. She was almost the spitting image of Amy except for her light purple fur and grey eyes and instead of a girly red dress, she wore a blue robe that flowed out beneath her feet. As she walked towards him it appeared as though she was floating and she had a very misty glow around her that made even Eggman feel uneasy.

"Who are you? And how did you get in my base?" Eggman demanded and the purple hedgehog smiled politely.

"I am Levina, guardian of the sky although myths would call me the goddess of the sky. Feel free to think about my titles and form your own conclusion about how I got in." Levina spoke in a clear confident voice full of an undying authority that she had possessed for thousands of years.

Eggman remained guarded as he stared down at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually." Levina replied as she looked around the room with distaste. "I have reason to believe you are searching for the same girl as me. A pink hedgehog who goes by the name of Amy Rose?"

Eggman gasped. "And what do you want with the girl?"

Levina smirked. "We have a very old score to settle. It was you who set her free was it not?"

Eggman gave one sharp nod and Levina's smile widened.

"Then you shall be handsomely rewarded for you efforts for you have released me of a terrible burden. I shall help you capture the girl and use her for your desires." She gave a little curtsey and Eggman visibly relaxed and played with his moustache as he admired the girl's attitude.

"Your service is welcomed." Eggman smiled. "But who exactly are you and what score do you have to settle?"

Levina's stormy eyes sparkled before she replied. "You found the ancient texts did you not?" She asked and Eggman nodded. "Then obviously you didn't read the whole story."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions**


	6. Mythology

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I own nothing.**

* * *

**6: Mythology**

"_Amelia where are you?" Levina giggled as she poked her head around a large tree, unable to see any sign of her pink little sister. Her smile widened as she heard someone sniggering from behind a rose bush._

_Levina levitated in the air before laughing and diving into the bush and picking her little sister up in her arms._

"_Hey no fair!" Amelia thrashed around. "You can fly."_

"_You didn't specify any rules." Levina chuckled as she set her sister down on the lush green grass before collapsing next to her in the warm afternoon sun._

"_The forest looks wonderful today Amelia." Levina commented after a few moments of comfortable silence. "You've done a wonderful job and father would be proud."_

"_It's because I have the best big sister in the world to inspire me." The small pink hedgehog replied, blushing slightly at the compliment. "I just wish people could come in and appreciate it." She added sadly._

"_What do you mean?" Levina asked. _

"_People fear me." Amelia sighed. "They fear the dark woods, they cut the trees down I worked so hard to grow and they destroy the wonderful meadows that took me years to create."_

_Levina sighed. "Not everybody fears you. People fear me too, they fear all of us. Why do you think they leave weird offerings for us?" _

_Amelia giggled. "People keep giving me gold, I don't want gold. What would I do with it?"_

"_People are such a strange species." Levina said as she stroked the side of a large tree. "But if anyone tries to bully you then let me know. No one messes with my baby sister." Levina smirked as she ruffled Amelia's quills, making them look scruffier than they already were. _

"_Levina!" Amelia moaned as she straightened her quills again. "I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_Maybe so, but remember that I'm always here to protect you. I promised myself and our father that I would look after you and so I shall. I'll never let anybody hurt you and remember that not all mortals mean you harm. Most of them are lovely when you get to know them. They just fear the prophecy that's all."_

"_And they think it's me that's going to turn evil right?" Amelia sighed as she ran her fingers through the long grass. _

_Levina didn't say anything as she turned her back on her sister. She had never wanted to tell her, but it looked like the smart girl had figured it out for herself. A prophecy had been made that one of their hearts would turn dark and they would act out their revenge on mortals. With Amelia being the trouble maker and more energetic one of her sisters, they immediately came to the conclusion that it would be Amelia._

_Levina looked down before gasping as she saw a line of pink magic travelling gracefully through the grass before a large red rose sprouted out of the ground in front of her. She smiled and she gently plucked it from the earth to sniff it. _

"_You only make roses for the people you really care about." Levina felt a small tear forming in the corner of her eye as happiness welled up inside her at what her little sister had just done. _

"_Exactly." Amelia smiled as Levina turned towards her with the rose brushing against her face. "The seven sisters of chaos need to stick together."_

Amy's eyes shot open and she darted upright. She blinked and looked around and realised she was lying on a cot in Tails' workshop.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." She heard Tails exclaim as he appeared in front of her and shone a light into her eyes.

"What happened?" Amy asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The weird dream she just had begun fading from her memory. Amy desperately tried to cling on to the happy dream, but it was soon a blurry mess and she felt her mood automatically go sour.

"You blacked out on the way back from Eggman's base." Tails explained. "Although you did mumble something in your sleep."

"Yeah, what's a chaos sister?" Sonic asked sitting down next to her and Amy glared at him.

"I dunno, you might not trust me." She replied snidely.

Sonic sighed. "Look Amy, I'm really sorry that I went after you like that without hearing your side of the story first. I didn't think. By the way, what is your side of the story?"

"That's what I've been researching and I think I may have found my answers." Tails said as he finished checking on Amy. "But tell me about your powers Amy, I want to make sure my theory is correct."

"Ummm, where should I start?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"Well, were you born with your powers?" Tails asked and Sonic leaned in with keen interest as Amy began playing with her fingers and began thinking about her past which she hadn't visited for a while.

"I guess so." Amy answered. "I've had them for as long as I can remember although as a kid I could only do little things like grow small flowers at will and occasionally talk to the odd tree here and there. My mother died when I was only small so I can't really ask her."

"Why did you never tell us about this?" Sonic asked feeling slightly hurt that Amy would keep such a big secret like this from them.

Amy just shrugged. "I didn't really think anybody would care. It was only up until a few weeks ago when my powers began to get a lot stronger and then things started to get out of control from there. Eggman found me and kidnapped me and tried to extract my powers before GUN forces broke in and stopped him and that's when I escaped."

Sonic let out a low whistle. "And do you have any idea why you have these cool powers?"

"No." Amy replied shaking her head.

"I think I can answer that." Tails smiled as he brought a big text of information up on his computer. "Have you ever heard the story of the seven sisters of the hypernova?"

Sonic and Amy both looked at each other before shaking their heads and Tails turned his attention back to the screen.

"It's an incredibly old legend from over five thousand years ago, but now it seems it might not be just a legend." Tails said looking at Amy from the corner of his eye.

"Well what's the story then?" Sonic asked folding his arms across his chest and relaxing his back against the wall.

"According to the legend, a huge hypernova could be seen from the planet and it lit up the night sky in a wonderful display of colour and light. But after the explosion, seven female hedgehogs fell down from the sky and they told the people of the planet that they were sent by their father to watch and guide the mortals as they advance. They then became the guardians of the sky, the day, the night, the ice, the volcanoes, the oceans and the forests. People would go to them for help and advice over the centuries." Tails read the story from the screen.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped out. "But what exactly does this have to do with Amy?"

Tails narrowed his eyes as he read on. "It seems there was some sort of accident and the dead body of the guardian of the forests was found at the bottom of cliff. She was then buried in a tomb in the mountain and pilgrims still go in search of her resting place today."

"A mountain?" Sonic repeated deep in thought. "That's where Eggman said he found this spirit trapped in a necklace."

"That was me." Amy said and Sonic's eyes widened. "Eggman said he smashed the necklace and thought I was dead before I was re-born. So that means that I'm…"

"The reincarnation of the guardian of the forests." Tails finished for her. "This would indeed explain your powers."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Amy abruptly stood up and began pacing.

"B-but how? This doesn't make any sense I mean…I'm no guardian…" She spluttered out as her breathing began slightly erratic. "You said that they lived for centuries and were immortal…how did I die then huh? This story has major plot holes."

"I don't think this is the full legend." Tails sighed. "It seems to just be a summary and I agree with you that there has to be a lot more to it than that."

"Yeah because it's just a stupid legend." Amy continued to pace nervously. "There has to be another explanation and why would anyone want to imprison my spirit? See? This whole thing just doesn't add up. I'm going home."

Amy turned to leave, but Sonic's head snapped up before he jumped in front of her, blocking her only exit.

"Come on Amy." Sonic pleaded gently. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

Amy rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to get to the bottom of. I'm a freak ok? Let's just accept that and move on and focus on Eggman not absorbing my power."

"He said you were more powerful than any chaos emerald." Tails mumbled mainly to himself as he rested his chin on his hand, deep in thought.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and snorted. "Yeah and how is that possible. You've seen Sonic when he goes super, he's invincible and if I'm more powerful then why am I so vulnerable?"

Amy tried to push past Sonic again, but he held his ground before speaking. ""Eggman said that your spirit was old and fragile and that meant your powers were uncontrollable to you."

Amy froze as she remembered the similar conversation she had with Eggman. "Oh yeah, that's why I keep passing out. I keep overdoing it or something and my body needs to recharge."

Tails' eyes widened before he twisted around and began typing furiously. Something popped up on the screen and the fox groaned in frustration.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"There's no information on anything that could be more powerful than a chaos emerald." Tails sighed.

"Another flaw in everybody's' theory." Amy sneered. "Now can I go home?"

"OPEN UP!" A loud voice on a megaphone suddenly commanded from outside. "THIS IS GUN! AMY ROSE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Dang I forgot about them!" Amy complained as she stepped away from the door.

"What?" Sonic shrieked. "Why are GUN after you?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm a dangerous creature that's caused a lot of damaged. I'm most wanted right now." Amy forced a laugh, but it sounded dry as her eyes darted around the room looking for an escape.

"Maybe if we explain to them – " Tails began before Amy interrupted him.

"That window leads out the back way right?"

"Yeah…" Tails answered, looking confused.

Amy summoned her hammer and ran towards the window, swinging her hammer around and easily smashed the glass into millions of pieces that scattered around the workshop floor.

"Amy what are you…?" Sonic shrieked as he watched as Amy leaped out of the broken window and ran out into the forest behind Tails' workshop.

Sonic didn't even think twice as he jumped out after, easily catching up and sweeping her up into his arms before speeding up.

"What are you doing?" Amy demanded. "They'll arrest you too."

Sonic just winked down at her. "They'll have to catch us first."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. I'm really interested in your own theories right now so feel free to tell me. **


	7. The Old Gang

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Much appreciated! I own nothing.**

* * *

**7. The Old Gang**

"I think we lost them." Sonic mumbled as he stopped in the middle of the forest and gently set Amy down on her feet only to catch her again as she collapsed instantly.

"Sorry," She muttered dizzily, "I never realised how fast you could actually go."

"That's wasn't fast." Sonic smirked as Amy regained her balance and managed to stand up straight, smoothing out her quills.

Amy looked around before slumping against a tree in defeat, closing her eyes and leaning her head against it. The sight seemed completely foreign to Sonic. He was so used to seeing Amy always bubbly, happy and carefree, but right in front of him now she seemed older, exhausted and wasn't radiating happiness like she normally was.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked awkwardly after watching her for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something.

Amy sighed, opening her eyes before sinking down to sit on the moss covered roots. "No. I feel like I'm not myself anymore. Suddenly I have this dangerous power, Eggman won't rest until I'm dead and the power is his and on top of that GUN have put a price on my head. I just wish things were back to the way they used to be. This whole thing is a mess."

Sonic's eyes widened as all the small wild flowers around her suddenly shrivelled up and died without her even noticing. He sighed and slowly made his way towards her, the dead plants crunching under his shoes as he walked and sat down next to her.

"Why are GUN after you?" He asked, making sure he kept a respectable distant away from her. He didn't want her getting any ideas.

"Somehow they found out what Eggman was up to and came to investigate. Now that they know I'm more powerful than a chaos emerald, they want me disposed of because they think I'm too dangerous." She explained as she pulled her knees up to her chest in an attempt to look as small as possible. "It was their distraction that helped me escape."

The two hedgehogs both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the singing of the birds or the rustling of the leaves.

Amy soon visibly relaxed as she stretched her legs out in front of her again and finally looked up at Sonic. "By the way I forgive you." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Sonic replied before gasping for air as Amy wrapped her arms tightly around him, restricting his air supply.

"I can't stay mad at you."

Sonic grunted as he tried to loosen her arms from around him, half glad that she was becoming her happy self again, but half annoyed that she reverted back to squeezing the life out of him.

"A…Amy….air!" Sonic choked and Amy's eyes snapped open before she released him.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She apologised at rapid speed as Sonic gasped for his much missed oxygen.

"You really are a force of nature." Sonic said sarcastically as he rubbed his neck where Amy's strong arms had held him pinned against her body moments ago.

"Hey!" Amy barked. "I don't care what Tails says, I am not some forest guardian or whatever."

"Well the explanation fits." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just drop the subject." Amy huffed. "So now that we're officially fugitives on the run, what are we going to do now?"

Sonic shrugged before smirking at her. "You know me, I never plan. Life's more fun if you go with the flow."

"Yeah well not everyone can run across the whole planet in one second like you can and still manage to miss dates." Amy said sticking her tongue out at him.

Sonic just rolled his eyes not wanting to get into those arguments again.

"Seriously though Sonic, just go." Amy said. "I don't want to get you into any trouble. Thanks for the help so far, but I can take it from here."

"And where will you go?" Sonic asked, intrigued.

Amy smiled before throwing her arms out and gesturing all around her. "The world is my oyster now. I might do a bit of soul searching and try and figure out what all this is about."

"On your own?" Sonic asked in shock. He refused to admit that he was actually feeling a little worried about her. Sure he knew in most situations she could take care of herself, but Amy had all sorts of people going after her right now. He didn't feel particularly comfortable with letting her just wonder around in the current situation she was in.

"Well yeah." Amy replied, lowering her arms. "I don't want to get anyone else into trouble."

Sonic didn't say anything as he stared at her, hoping that his worry wasn't showing on his features. Amy misread his silence and turned to walk away.

"See ya then." She said before Sonic snapped out of his trance and ran in front of her, making her jump.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let a danger magnet like you wander around on your own?" Sonic smirked at her, trying to be light hearted and hide his growing concern.

"I'm not a danger magnet!" Amy whined.

"Just let me help you, please." Sonic couldn't believe he was saying these words to her, but he swallowed his pride and cringed as Amy stared at him in shock.

"You want to help me?" She breathed as she felt her heart hammer in her chest at the thought of going on an adventure with her hero. Just him and her. Alone and on the run together. Amy quickly pinched herself to check if she was dreaming. The sharp pain failed to wake her and she looked back up at Sonic who was staring at her in confusion at the sight of Amy pinching her arm.

"Yes yes yes!" Amy squealed before calming down and running her fingers through her quills nonchalantly. "I mean, if you want to." She added more calmly and Sonic rolled her eyes at her.

"Besides two heads are better than one." Sonic smiled at her. "We can look for answers together."

Amy smiled and nodded before she froze in place.

"What is it?" Sonic asked looking around in case one of Eggman's robots decided to make an appearance.

"There's a chaos emerald nearby." Amy stated as her head whipped to the right, staring into the distance.

Sonic stared at her in disbelief. "And how could you possible know that?"

"I can sense it." Amy explained. "I don't know how or why, but I know one of them is nearby."

"Amy…"

But before Sonic could protest, Amy had dashed off in the direction she was staring in and Sonic groaned before following her.

"No wonder that girl gets into so much trouble." He grumbled to himself.

He skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with Amy's back as she had frozen again, staring with wide eyes at a large skate park in the distance where only five people were gathered around near a graffiti covered wall.

"Oh no." Amy mumbled. "It can't be."

"What?" Sonic demanded before he gasped as the large red cat in the distance pulled out the dark blue chaos emerald. "How did you…?" Sonic gasped out to Amy before remembering that Amy had said she had no idea.

"Great, now we definitely need to get that emerald back from those nutters." Amy said as she shrunk further back behind a shrub.

"Why who are they?" Sonic asked in confusion. "You know them?"

Amy cringed as she tried to repress the embarrassing memories. "Let's just say we've crossed paths."

Sonic frowned at her before looking back at the gang as they started laughing loudly.

"Well maybe we should just ask them for it." Sonic said as he stepped out of the trees and began heading towards them.

"Sonic no!" Amy begged but remained hidden as she watched in horror as the gang spotted Sonic heading towards them.

"Hey, that's mine so please can I have it back." Sonic asked politely and the red cat just sneered at him.

"I don't see your name on it." He said and the rest of the gang chuckled.

"Do you even have any idea what it is?" Sonic asked and the gang looked down at it thoughtfully.

"We don't know or care." The female green cat replied sassily. "We reckon it would be worth some doe though."

The others cheered in agreement.

"Hey isn't he Sonic the Hedgehog?" The red cat asked as they all gathered behind the green cat, smirking at him.

"Yeah." Sonic replied not knowing where they were going with this.

"Is it true you can run faster than the speed of sound?" The red cat demanded before wincing in pain as the cat elbowed him in annoyance.

"Speed of light actually." Sonic smirked before turning serious again. "Now can I have my emerald please?"

The green cat smirked before placing the emerald in her pocket, her brown eyes assessing Sonic from top to bottom.

"Nah, I don't give things to friend stealers." She sneered and the others looked at her on confusion before realisation flashed across their features and they too began glaring at Sonic too.

Sonic looked at them in surprise as he seemed to have done something to upset them, but wasn't too sure what.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"We're talkin' about our good old mate, Rosy." The green cat poked Sonic on the chest. "See she used to be cool and alright until she ditched us for your lot."

"I don't know what you're…" Sonic said before stopping as he became familiar with the name. "Rosy as in Amy Rose?"

The gang sniggered.

"His brain is as slow as they all say." The green cat, who Sonic now guessed was the leader, laughed. "But yes, Rosy used to be one of us, until she went all good girl on us and ditched us." She added shaking her head in shame.

Sonic gasped at what she was saying. Amy was part of a gang? He really couldn't imagine her going around in some sort of pack, terrorising people and getting into trouble. It wasn't like her. He now felt like there was really nothing about his pink friend that he knew.

"So where is she then?" The green cat chuckled. "Been captured by that Eggman guy again?"

"No actually." Amy said and everyone turned to see Amy step out from her hiding place, glaring at them.

"Rosy the Rascal." The green cat glowered.

"Penny the Pain." Amy replied flatly as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the green cat.

Sonic stared at her with wide eyes. Her whole normal stance had changed into something threatening. This was a whole new side to Amy that he had never seen before, but clearly the gang were familiar with it as Penny copied and glared back at Amy.

Penny then looked Amy up and down and burst out laughing.

"What on Mobius happened to ya?" Penny laughed. "I can't believe I used to be best friends with that goody two shoes. You've gone soft Rosy!"

"I like to think of it as I've raised up from your low level." Amy replied calmly and the others laughed.

"Please!" Penny barked. "All ya do now is chase after Sonic all day and get captured by Eggman. That's all ya good for now."

Amy's eye twitched and she clenched her teeth in anger.

"Oh look!" Penny continued to tease. "Rosy's gettin' angry just like old times. What ya gunna do Rosy? Gunna get ya hammer out and start smashin' things?"

Everyone laughed and Sonic stared at Amy in alarm as she summoned her hammer and the gang stopped laughing to stare at her in fear.

"You still have that thing?" The red cat squeaked.

"We thought ya didn't have it anymore." Penny whimpered as she began shaking in fear at the sight of it.

Sonic was shocked by their sudden change in attitude. Obviously they were familiar with Amy's weapon and they knew the power it possessed.

"You know, I haven't used it properly on anyone for a while." Amy smirked as she stroked the handle. "I'm sure my hammer missed you guys." She added darkly before she stalked towards them.

"Rosy, about what I said." Penny pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Amy nodded before she wailed and leaped on top of them all and began swinging around wildly.

Sonic cringed as he watched her beat them all to a pulp. The gang all groaned in pain and they curled up on the ground. Amy smiled and swooped her hand down to snatch the emerald out of Penny's pocket.

"We should catch up again sometime." Amy chuckled before handing Sonic the emerald and reaching up to shut his mouth for him.

"We better get out of here." Amy suggested as she glared at the gang for one last time before running back into the trees with an angry Sonic right on her tail.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	8. Hidden Persona

**Sorry that this chapter took longer than normal. I've been so busy lately. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I own nothing.**

* * *

**8: Hidden Persona**

"Woohoo!" Amy yelled in excitement as she came to a stop next to a huge oak tree. She leaped up and began swinging on one of the branches, flowers bloomed around her as they radiated her happiness. "I don't think they'll be bothering me or my friends anytime soon. I can't believe they actually thought that I would get rid of my hammer. They never really did have any brains. I mean –"

Amy stopped talking as soon as she registered the angry look on Sonic's face. He remained on the ground, holding the dark blue emerald in the one hand while tapping his foot impatiently.

"What?" Amy asked, wondering what she'd done wrong.

"You were part of a street gang?" Sonic shrieked.

Amy cringed awkwardly as she remembered that it was one of her most embarrassing secrets. She'd been so hyper after kicking their butts that she forgot Sonic had no idea. This was going to be awkward.

"Ummm…yeah." Amy said as she stopped swinging and dropped back down onto the grass. She rubbed her arm awkwardly and wouldn't dare look Sonic in the eye.

"How the hell did you get in with that crowd?" He demanded and Amy sighed.

"It's a long story." She explained, still refusing to look at him.

"Well seen as we're on the run now, I've got plenty of time." He said sitting down on a rock, waiting for her to explain.

"Basically, after you rescued me from Metal Sonic and ditched me," She said shooting an accusing glare at him, but Sonic didn't look ashamed, "I decided to go out on my own and wait for the day when we met again. That's when I met them. It started off as me doing favours for them, until I became a member. I'm not proud of it and as soon as I saw myself for what I really was becoming, I quit. I was just getting my life back on track again when I bumped into you again. I hadn't seen them again until now."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sonic asked a little more gently now that he understood more.

Amy groaned. "Because it's embarrassing. I regret ever joining and causing all that mayhem with them." She shuddered.

Sonic stared at her before smirking. "Are there any other secrets I should know about now?"

Amy smiled, happy that he was joking around again. "Not that I can think of right now."

"Good." Sonic nodded as he threw the chaos emerald in the air and caught it again. "We should leave this with Tails."

Amy gasped. "But what if the GUN soldiers are still there?"

Sonic snorted. "Relax, those dopes are probably too busy out looking for you in the forests. We can't exactly leave the emerald here."

"I guess…" Amy said, still a little unsure.

"By the way," Sonic said, "How come you could sense the emerald?"

"I don't know." Amy replied as she frowned in thought. "I've never been able to do it before, but all of a sudden I could just sense it."

Sonic stared at her as she looked lost in thought. What exactly was going on with Amy? Something just didn't add up somewhere. The legend that Tails describe seemed plausible right now, but he agreed with Amy that it couldn't be the whole story. He couldn't think of anyone who might know though. It was an incredibly old legend so probably only a select group of people could know the answers. There was always Professor Pickle, but he was away on some sort of field trip and Sonic had stopped paying attention as soon as Tails had started talking about it. Now he wished that he had listened.

"Is there anyone who might know more about this legend?" Sonic asked voicing his thoughts.

Amy thought for a moment before replying. "There's always my aunt. She knows a lot about this sort of thing."

"Then we can visit her as soon as we drop the chaos emerald off." Sonic stated.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Amy cringed. "My aunt is a little...eccentric."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he figured it must be something that ran in Amy's family.

"I don't care. I'm here to help you find answers and that's what I'm going to do." Sonic said in a determined voice and Amy nearly fainted. She couldn't be believe that he was so willing to help her in this situation. Sure, he would rescue her when she was in trouble but she had never actually had this amount of alone time with him and not only that but he was willing to be alone with her. Amy felt the need to pinch herself again to check if she wasn't just dreaming after all.

"Shall we go then?" Sonic asked bringing her out of her internal freak out. Amy nodded and Sonic quickly dashed over and picked her up before dashing back to Station Square.

They arrived within minutes, but Sonic skidded to a halt when he saw all the GUN soldiers patrolling the outskirts of the city.

"Well, we tried." Amy mumbled.

"No, there seems to be loads of them patrolling the outside of the city." He said.

"So?"

"So maybe that means there aren't as many of them inside the city. They think you've skipped town and they won't expect to be able to get past them." Sonic explained.

"I don't know whether I should be offended by that or not." Amy mused as Sonic's grip on her tightened as he prepared to run into the city without being seen.

"Hang on Amy." He said as he took off, diving behind one of the cars going into the city and ran behind it to avoid being seen.

Amy peeked through the back window and instantly knew that even running by here, they would still be seen and if Sonic ran as fast as he could, they would be able to feel him speeding past and would instantly know they were back in the city. Amy then caught site of a small birch tree next to the highway, far away from any of the GUN soldiers.

"Hey Sonic, when I say dive, dive to the left." Amy hissed over the roar of the traffic.

"Huh?"

"Dive!" Amy yelled and Sonic did as instructed. Amy stared long and hard at the tree, which slowly expanded in size, enough for them to hide behind and Sonic caught on. He dived behind then tree, out of sight from the soldiers.

"Quick thinking Amy." Sonic complimented as he turned around and jumped over a high alley wall, landing behind a dumpster.

"Yeah well, I'm not just all about charging forwards with a hammer." She blushed as Sonic gently set her on her feet. "Do you think they noticed?"

"I don't hear any commotion." Sonic answered as he strained his ears to listen for a sign of the soldiers calling for back up. Luckily, everything still seemed to be normal.

"Thank goodness Tails lives on the outskirts of the city." Sonic mumbled as they both peeked around the dumpster to check for soldiers. The coast was clear and they slowly walked down the alley way before peeking out both ways onto the wide busy streets of Station Square. The streets were packed with cars and people shopping around with no sign of any soldiers.

"Ok, now I'm definitely offended that they underestimated me." Amy huffed and Sonic just smirked at her before signalling for her to follow him.

They both walked out of the alley way casually, on high alert in case anything sprang out on them.

"Sonic, what do you think GUN will do to me?" Amy whispered and Sonic frowned as he continued to gaze ahead. He knew there would be fear in Amy's eyes and it clawed at his chest whenever he saw her scared expression.

"I don't know." He whispered back honestly.

Amy played with her fingers as her heart rate picked up as she thought about what happened with Shadow when he was discovered. GUN didn't cope well with the unknown. In fact people full stop didn't cope well with the unknown. Was she now to remain an outcast? Forever feared by society even though she couldn't help being who she was? She didn't ask for these powers and nor did she intend to use them for evil, but would everyone ever see it that way? She felt like all she had left now was Sonic. He listened and he understood. He'd always been like that and it made Amy fall in love with him even more. He was always so kind and understanding even when no one else was. But she couldn't expect him to stay by her side forever while she constantly ran for her life.

"Do you think they'd kill me?" Amy bravely asked the question and Sonic's frown deepened before he decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know."

"I can't fight them off, I don't want to hurt them." Amy whimpered. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I know." Sonic replied as he reached his hand back to take Amy's hand in his to comfort her.

Amy gasped at the gesture before Sonic quickly snatched his hand back after realised what he had just done. He cleared his throat awkwardly, but didn't say anything about it as they continued to try and blend in with the crowd of people.

Amy's heart sank. She hated how awkward he always acted around her. Even a simple act of holding her hand freaked him out and her hand was already yearning for his touch again. It had felt so strong and sure around hers and made her feel safe in the life threatening situation she was in. Why couldn't things ever be simple for them?

She stopped mid-thought though, as she felt the familiar tugging sensation again that she had felt in the forest just over an hour ago. Sonic noticed and stopped to turn around and face her.

"What now?" He asked.

"There's another emerald nearby." Amy stated as she could feel its pulsating power calling to her from a distance.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked sceptically.

Amy nodded. "It's coming from over there." She said as she stared jogging, following the pull of its power down the street.

"If a chaos emerald is in the city then Eggman would've stole it by now." Sonic said as he easily kept up with her as they pushed through the tight crowds of people.

"He's been too busy trying to catch me remember." Amy reminded. "But we need to get it before someone else does. With that power, Eggman could use it to build a machine that could easily catch me."

"And we don't want that." Sonic said.

Amy came to a stop and Sonic stopped next to her as she stared in front of her. Sonic followed her gaze and gasped at the familiar bright coloured lights, the happy screams and shrieks coming from the rides and the laughter from the people playing at the game stalls.

"Twinkle Park?" Sonic groaned. "How did an emerald get here?"

"I don't know, I just know that one's here." Amy said as she craned her neck to try and spot anything that looked like the emerald. With all the bright lights and crowds of people, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Great." Sonic huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and began tapping his foot impatiently as he glared at the only entrance that parted the high brightly lit walls. "I don't have any money and I won't be able to break in there without causing a scene."

He looked down at Amy expected to see her looking defeated, but he began to panic slightly when he saw the mischievous smirk on her face.

"Well…" Amy smiled smugly. "There is one way we can get in for free."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	9. Cute Couple

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I own nothing!**

* * *

**9: Cute Couple**

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Sonic hissed at his pink companion as they lined up outside the entrance. They stood next to each other hand in hand and for added effect, Amy rested her head against Sonic's shoulder who tried as hard as possible not to cringe away.

"A little." Amy giggled as they moved forward in the line.

Sonic groaned. "This isn't going to work."

"Well it won't with that attitude." Amy scolded. "Remember, we're a cute couple."

"I still think smashing through the wall was the better option." Sonic grumbled to himself.

The couple in front of them rubbed noses and Sonic had to resist the urge to vomit. Why exactly do couples think it's acceptable to behave like this? Twinkle Park's whole 'cute couple's get in free' idea seemed silly to him. Why couldn't people just behave normally when they were dating? It would make this experience a whole less painful.

Amy began rubbing her thumb against Sonic's hand, who squeezed her hand painfully hard in return.

"Ouch!" She hissed. "Will you behave?!"

"Stop doing that gross stuff then!" Sonic hissed back glaring down at her.

"Can I help you two?" The man at the entrance asked and Sonic and Amy both whipped their heads around, plastering fake smiled on their faces. Amy pulled Sonic closer to her only this time Sonic knew there was no point in fighting back.

"Ah." The man said as he smiled at the two hedgehog's hands. "Go ahead kids, have fun."

"Thank you." Amy replied and all but dragged Sonic into the park.

As soon as they were out of the way of the entrance, Sonic snatched his hand out of Amy's and wiped it against his side. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So where's this emerald then?" Sonic demanded as he looked around with a sour expression. He would give anything to be anywhere else right now rather than be stuck in Twinkle Park with Amy Rose of all people. He shuddered as he remembered the last time she'd dragged him to this place. The stupid girl decided to wander off while bad guys were on the loose and then got herself kidnapped. Sonic shook his head in annoyance at the memory. Amy was so weird sometimes.

Amy looked around trying to find any sign of the glowing gem. There was so many things going on around her that it was making it difficult to concentrate. The park was exceptionally busy that day and movement was hard as they pushed past lines of people waiting for rides and people stood in the middle gossiping.

She tried to follow the pull, with Sonic hot on her heels, but every time she managed to catch onto the trail, someone would knock into her or she'd have to walk around a huge ride and would end up losing her bearings.

Sonic groaned in boredom before cringing as two people began making out next to him as he waited for Amy to pick up the signal again.

"Ok, I've seen enough." Sonic moaned. "There's nothing here, can we please leave now?"

"Sssh!" Amy shushed him. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Sonic rolled his eyes before he began following her again as she made her way towards the large Ferris Wheel. The bright lights flashing on every inch of the ride hypnotised Sonic and he shook his head before glaring at the tiled ground. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"It should be right here." Amy muttered in confusion as she looked around.

"Well I don't see anything." Sonic replied before he heard Amy gasp.

"Up there!" She yelled and pointed at the Ferris wheel.

Sonic followed her finger and his eyes widened as he saw the yellow chaos emerald embedded into it amongst the other yellow lights in the quarter of the circle.

"What idiot mistook a chaos emerald for a light?!" Sonic shrieked.

Amy didn't reply as she dashed towards the ride and hoped into one of the waiting compartments. Sonic huffed but followed regardless, wondering how they could possible reach the emerald that was in the centre of one of the metal beams.

The man who worked on the ride locked the gate and the wheel began spinning. Amy leaned her head out the window and Sonic watched her with a bemused expression.

"Amy just leave this to me…hey what are you doing?!" Sonic yelped as Amy jumped out of the window without warning.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart thudded in panic as he ran to the opening and leaned his head out. Sonic began to panic even more as he saw Amy climbing along the meal beams to reach the emerald.

"That girl has just reached a whole new level of crazy!" Sonic said to himself as Amy hoped from one beam to the next in order to keep her balance on the moving ride.

People below began screaming as they witness the girl recklessly climbing all over the ride. They began to gather beneath, but Amy ignored them as she managed to land on the beam where the emerald was.

As the ride continued spinning, Amy bit her lip in concentration and crawled her way over.

"Yes!" Amy cheered as she reached it and stretched her hand out to grab hold of it.

"I'll take that!" A familiar voice cackled as a metal claw reached out to grab the precious jewel, leaving Amy's hand to swipe at thin air.

"Hey! Give that back!" Amy yelled at the evil scientist who began twiddling with his moustache.

"Eggman!" Sonic frowned before gasping as another metal claw unfolded out of Eggman's mech and grabbed Amy around the waist.

"The very same. Large and in charge." Eggman smirked as he took the yellow emerald out of the claw and admired it.

"Well you got the large part right." Sonic smirked before jumping out of the compartment as it descended to the ground.

"Wise guy!" Eggman snarled. "It's not fat, it's power."

"Power hungry more like." Sonic said as he glared up at his arch enemy. "Now give Amy and the emerald back and nobody gets hurt."

Eggman just smiled down at him. "Sonic, have you met my friends the Flickies?"

Sonic looked up at him in confusion before Eggman placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly a small tune.

Suddenly the sunlight was blotted out and everyone looked up into the sky to see hundreds of Flickies hovering above them. Then out of nowhere, they began diving down from the sky, screeching as they went, and swooped down onto the people in the park.

Sonic yelped as the once kind birds began pecking hard at him and clawing at him with their sharp feet. Their eyes glowed a light blue and had a violent and possessed sparkle in their eyes. People began screaming and running around in circles as they tried to shake off the angry Flickies.

"I've made some new friends Sonic." Eggman smirked. "And they will help me bring your downfall."

Amy took advantage of the distraction and managed to squeeze out of the metal claw and balanced on it, sneaking her way up to Eggman's mech.

"What did you do to them Egghead?!" Sonic demanded and he waved his arms around, trying to discourage them from attacking him.

"Nothing, I've just made a very powerful friend." Eggman laughed as he watched Sonic squirm.

Amy held her breath as she sneaked up behind Eggman and quickly reached over his shoulder to snatch the emerald back.

"Huh?" Eggman gasped when he realised his hand was suddenly empty.

"Mine I believe." Amy smiled before she leaped gracefully down to the ground with the emerald safely tucked between the palms of her hands.

"Give me my emerald back!" Eggman yelled and the Flickies suddenly turned their attention towards her.

"Uh oh!" Amy whimpered as all the Flickies charged towards her.

Amy shrunk back in preparation for the oncoming attack and silently prayed for any kind of help. The yellow emerald suddenly shone brightly in her hands and Amy looked down at it in shock and wonder. The emerald shot out beams of bright yellow energy that sent the Flickies flying backwards. They all squeaked in pain before they all flew off in random directions and disappeared leaving everyone standing and staring at Amy in awe and confusion.

Amy smiled down at the emerald before a violent pain shot through her head and it took all her strength not to collapse onto the ground.

"Oh, I better get going then." Eggman said uneasily. "This isn't the end Sonic I will get your girlfriend eventually." He laughed before he flew off into the distance.

"Amy, that was awesome!" Sonic complimented her as he approached. Everyone else around them cheered.

"Really?" Amy managed to choke out before another sharp pain shot across her skull before it faded away.

"You ok?" Sonic asked, concerned.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, just a headache I guess."

Amy rubbed her head and as soon as there was no sign of the weird pain returning, she lowered her hand and beamed at Sonic.

"Told you there was an emerald here." She chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll never doubt you again. By the way, how did you get rid of those crazy Flickies?"

"I'm not sure." Amy answered thoughtfully. "I just wished for help and the emerald seemed to take on a mind of its own."

Sonic's eyes widened for a second before he remembered that it wasn't entirely unusual for the emeralds to behave in that way. Amy probably absorbed the power without meaning to in her moment of panic.

"We better get out of here before something else happens." Sonic said before he gagged at the sight of two couples kissing again. "And before I vomit."

Amy giggled. "It's just kissing."

"It's disgusting and unnecessary." Sonic stuck his tongue out in a look of pure disgust as they made their way out of the park and back into the busy city.

"A kiss can be a powerful thing Sonic." Amy whispered passionately. "You never know, you and I might finally share our first kiss soon." She winked and Sonic took an automatic step away from her.

"Don't start that again. I'm here to help you not date you."

Amy sighed. "When are you ever going to admit your feelings for me?"

Sonic groaned and came to a halt leaving Amy no choice but to stop with him. "Amy please, let's just focus on the task at hand." He ordered.

Amy looked like she was about to argue when a GUN truck came speeding around the corner of a cafe. Sonic and Amy figured they must have heard about the commotion at Twinkle Park and had some to investigate.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Sonic said.

"I agree." Amy replied before Sonic easily swept her up into his arms and began running through the outskirts of the city towards Tails' workshop. They stopped a few blocks away and peaked around the corner of a house before groaning as they saw many soldiers positioned outside the building.

"I guess they're actually smarter than I gave them credit for." Sonic frowned.

"I guess we have no choice but to take the emeralds with us." Amy sighed as she handed the yellow emerald to Sonic who took it off her and stashed it in his quills with the other one.

"Who else did you say could have answers?" Sonic asked. "Your aunt?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but she moves around a lot but before I left home, I created something that would help me find her no matter where she went."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	10. Avoiding

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I own nothing!**

* * *

**10. Avoiding**

Levina paced angrily back and forth as Eggman continued to work furiously away at his desk. She couldn't believe that the idiot scientist had failed to catch Amelia…again. Even with her help he was still unable to complete one simple task. She was beginning to wonder if teaming up with him was actually the best idea. Her sister had always been a tricky one. She was always the one who refused to submit and that left her with no choice…

It was all her sister's fault. Levina scowled as the painfully memories clawed their way back into her brain. Everything that she did and planned on doing was for the greater good, but she ruined it all. She couldn't let her sister get the better of her again. Not now, not ever.

"Will you stop pacing?" Eggman demanded as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Tell me again what happened." Levina ordered as she stopped pacing to glare at the doctor.

"I told you, Amy broke free and stole the chaos emerald."

"The chaos emerald." Levina twitched in fright. Doctor Eggman had left that piece of critical information out. "Did…did she use it?"

Eggman nodded and Levina gasped in horror.

"NO!" She cried out. "We can't let that happened again! We have to keep Amelia and the emeralds separated otherwise this whole thing will go up in smoke…probably literally."

"What are you babbling on about?" Eggman asked in a tried voice as he went back to making notes.

Levina tugged on her lilac fur manically before pulling out the green chaos emerald which was glowing brightly. Brighter than ever.

"Doctor, think about what I told you. How the chaos emeralds came into being. You're a smart man, figure it out." Levina growled out through clenched teeth.

Eggman thought for a moment before his glasses shined as he recognised the problem.

"Oh dear." Was all he could mumble.

.

Amy pushed her way through layers of thick green shrubs with Sonic close behind her. Small rays of sunshine peaked through the canopy of the trees and Sonic looked around in fascination.

"This place seems familiar." He noted.

"Really?" Amy asked in surprise. "I thought I was the only person who knew about this place."

Sonic doubted that as he had practically seen every inch of the planet. He didn't think there was really any new place left for him to discover. He thought he might've run past this place before and that was why it seemed so familiar.

The trees began to part more and they sped up as it became easier to walk on the evening out ground. The light got brighter as they could see the blue sky above them and Sonic welcomed the warmth that had been shielded from him while in the shade of the thick trees.

"So?" Sonic said, making conversation. "Did your aunt raise you?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah ever since my mother died. She's the only family I know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonic said sadly, but Amy just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured. "I don't even remember her that well; I was very young when she died. My aunt's a fortune teller and works with magic and voodoo. She gave me the tarot cards on my fifth birthday and I used them all the time. That's how I found out about you."

"I don't really believe in that junk." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Some of it is creepily accurate though." Amy smiled.

"It's mostly an illusion." Sonic explained. "Tails said they had a special way of doing it in order to make them look reliable."

"There's no convincing you on anything is there? What about me? I just used magic right in front of you. Was that an illusion?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah there's that kind of magic, but predicting the future? Nah, it's a load of crap to me." Sonic chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's scepticism. They continued walking until the trees parted in a beautiful archway decorated with wild flowers and blended in so well with the natural environment, no one would've guessed it had been created by a person rather than nature herself. Sonic's eyes widened as he took in the beautiful meadow down the small embankment of the hill. It was small, but cosy and colourful wildflowers grew everywhere and the soft sound of a stream could be heard nearby.

"I definitely remember this place." Sonic gasped out in awe as he smiled at the view.

Amy turned to face him with wide eyes.

"You know this place?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I come here all the time just to think. I found it accidently a few years ago and I've been coming here ever since."

"But I thought only I knew of this place." Amy whispered as she turned to admire the view.

"How do you know about it then?" Sonic asked with great interest.

"Because I created it." Amy replied with a small smile.

Sonic stared at her with his mouth agape. "What do you mean?"

Amy laughed at his expression. "It took me years to complete it, but ever since I found out about my powers, I came here to practice them. I finally created this little safe haven for myself and I come here whenever I'm feeling sad, need time to think or just want to get away from everything."

"Whoa." Sonic breathed as his eyes roamed over all the flowers and trees. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I had no idea someone else was breaking in every once in a while." She giggled.

"Sorry."

"No no I don't mind." Amy sighed. "Seen as it's you, I'm willing to share." She smirked and Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy skipped down the hill and Sonic followed before he sighed in content as he collapsed onto the thick grass and placed his hands behind his head. He couldn't believe that one of his favourite places on the planet had been created by Amy. The girl has good taste, he thought to himself as he absentmindedly plucked a small flower from the ground and brought it up to his nose.

"No time for lazing around Sonic." Amy shouted from the other end of the meadow. "I need to find my aunt."

Sonic sat up looking at Amy in confusion. "She lives in a field?"

"No silly." Amy laughed. "This tree will tell me." She said as she pointed to a tree at the edge of the meadow.

Sonic looked at her as if she was insane before Amy chanted a few words in another unknown language and the tree moved slightly.

Sonic stood up and slowly approached as lines began carving themselves into the tree bark. He rubbed his eyes to check if he was seeing things, but sure enough, Amy was still stood there thoughtfully as she watched the lines carve themselves into the thick bark.

"Is that a map of the planet?" Sonic asked as he tilted his head to one side, recognising the shapes.

Amy nodded before squealing in delight, making Sonic jump.

"She's only a few miles away! This is awesome!" She shrieked.

"Why where is she?" Sonic asked.

Amy pointed to the small dot on the map. "Just outside Emerald Coast."

"I'll have us there in no time." Sonic smirked as he ran over, picked Amy up and was soon speeding towards the small coastal town.

The world blurred past around them before Sonic slowed down as they arrived at their destination. Amy sighed as Sonic placed her down and she wished with all her heart that she had the excuse to hold onto him for longer. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her once he caught her staring at him and Amy quickly looked away and blushed, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

Sonic cleared his throat awkwardly before smiling down at her.

"So where does your aunt live?" He asked and Amy looked around.

The small town was quiet and peaceful as the sun was just beginning to set over the ocean, turning it into a range of colours from dark blue to orange. Amy's eyes caught a small cloud of smoke rising into the sky and smiled.

"I'm guessing over there." She said and began walking towards the rising smoke.

Sonic wordlessly followed before different brightly coloured tents came into view, all of which surrounded a large campfire that families were beginning to happily gather around. A few anthropomorphic animals were walking around or sat outside their tents enjoying the evening sun. Amy seemed to know where she was going and ignored all the heads that turned to stare at them.

A few people waved at him, obviously recognising who he was and he would wave back slowly before Amy stopped in front of a bright pink tent.

Amy hesitated before calling out. "Auntie, are you in there?"

There was no response and Amy huffed before there was a crashing noise from inside. Sonic and Amy looked at each other before bursting into the tent.

"Ah man! That was my favourite rug!" The middle aged pink hedgehog groaned as she picked up the broken teapot from the delicately patterned rug that was now covered in broken china and a puddle of tea.

"Auntie Jem!" Amy yelled in excitement before Jem looked at her in confusion and shock.

"I'll pay you later, just leave me alone!" She yelled as she held the broken tea pot in front of her, using it as a weapon.

"What? No Auntie it's me, Amy." Amy tried to reassure her and Jem squinted at her before smiling.

"Little Amy, well not little any more so it seems." Jem laughed as she pulled Amy into a tight hug, crushing the younger pink hedgehog to death.

Sonic repressed a chuckle as he could see where Amy got many of her crazy habits from.

"And who's this handsome young man?" Jem elbowed Amy as she released her. "Is he your new boyfriend?"

"Friend." Sonic corrected and Amy's face dropped slightly before plastering a smile back on her face.

Jem grabbed hold of Amy's ear and pulled her head down to whisper into it. "You better keep a close eye on this one. If you don't go for him, I will!"

Sonic and Amy both blushed and Amy yanked her ear out of Jem's grip, who began making her way towards Sonic.

"I'm Jemima, but people just call me Jem." She smiled at him, tightly grabbing hold of his hand and shaking it violently.

"Sonic." Sonic gasped out his name before breathing a sigh of relief as Jem let go of his hand.

"You are most welcome here." Jem laughed before groaning as she put her foot in the puddle of tea.

"Snap, I must clean that up." She groaned. "Now what were we just talking about, ah yes as I was saying, Simon really needs to control all those dark chaos. If they chew through my expensive and valuable quilts again then he'll have me to answer to."

Sonic looked at her in confusion as Amy slapped a hand against her face.

"No auntie, we weren't talking about that." Amy sighed in frustration.

"Well we need to talk about that!" Jem exclaimed slapping Amy across the top of her head. "That man is out of order!"

Amy rubbed her head before interrupting Jem's rant.

"We need your help Auntie."

"Oh?" Jem said as she halted her ranting. "You're a clever girl Amy, you don't need little old me anymore."

"No, but it has something to do with my powers." Amy explained.

"What about them dear?" Jem asked. "You've never expressed an interest in them before."

"Yeah well, now they're getting stronger."

"And now loads of people know about it and are coming after her." Sonic added and Jem groaned.

"You always did get yourself into a lot of trouble." Jem scolded as she smacked the back of Amy's head again.

"Ah!" She yelped. "Will you stop doing that?"

"No, because I still have hope that one day it will knock some sense into you." Jem mumbled as she made her way to some dark wooden drawers and began rummaging through them.

"I apologise on her behalf." Amy whispered to Sonic.

"No worries, she's funny." Sonic smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You say that now."

"Ah ha! Found them." Jem shouted in excitement as she pulled out a pile of dusty cards.

"No auntie, we don't need our fortunes read, we need answers on my powers." Amy said. "What do you know about the legend of the hypernova sisters?"

Jem almost dropped her cards at Amy's question before she regained her composure. "What's that you say? You want me to read your fortunes? Well sure!"

She pushed them both onto some chairs in the corner of the tent, ignoring their protesting. She quickly pushed a table in front of them and pulled up a chair herself and began shuffling the cards while Amy groaned at the sight.

"Auntie please, answer my question." She pleaded.

"I have a feeling she's avoiding the question." Sonic murmured which made Amy frown at her aunt.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Amy pried and Jem stopped shuffling for a moment before she slammed the cards down on the desk making both Sonic and Amy jump.

"Tis a dark tale and not for the ears of lovely young people such as yourselves." Jem said darkly before smiling happily again and holding out the crads. "Now who wants to go first?"

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	11. Future Predictions

**Sorry this has taken so long. I was travelling around the country most of last week and didn't have time to write and updated. But I'm back now. If you want to check out my update schedule for my stories then head over to my profile and it will tell you which story will be updated on which day. Hopefully I'll stick it to it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I can't believe how many views this story already has. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**11: Future Predictions**

Amy sighed as she watched her aunt continue to shuffle the cards, waiting for one of them to volunteer. Sonic shot her a helpless look and Amy knew it was up to her to try and get the information out of her. Whenever she was on an adventure with Sonic, she was so used to him and Tails doing most of the work. She mainly just tagged along, cheered them on and chipped in whenever necessary. Now it was up to her. This was her problem and Sonic was out of his element.

"Auntie, please –"

"Great! Amy volunteered!" Jem squealed and Amy groaned.

"No, auntie listen –"

"Hush child, I am becoming at one with the spirits." Jem hummed as she closed her grey eyes before opening them again, holding the cards out to Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and decided that she might as well play along for now. It was obvious her aunt was trying to distract her from her questions. What was so bad about the story that her aunt wanted to shield her from it. Did her aunt suspect all along that Amy was the reincarnation of the forest guardian? Amy shook her head at how impossible it all sounded.

Jem then snatched the cards off her and laid them out on the table in front of her, staring at them thoughtfully before closing her eyes as she began to speak.

"You're very old and withered." Jem spoke in an otherworldly voice. "You're tired and you thirst to prove yourself and clear your name. Only then can you be at peace. However you have now lost your way, you have become trapped and yearn for freedom. There will be a fight, a fight you are not ready for and only a hidden love can save you."

Jem snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and opening her eyes to smile at a dumbfounded Amy.

"That didn't make any sense at all." Sonic said. "This is why I don't trust these future predictions."

"Why what did I say?" Jem asked curiously and Sonic just blinked at her with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I need a moment alone." Amy sighed miserably before slowly getting up and pushing the curtains aside, leaving the tent.

Sonic stared after her, before trying to push out of his chair to follow her. However a strong hand pushed him back down.

"Trust me, leave her be." Jem spoke softly before holding the cards out to Sonic.

He rolled his eyes but humoured her, reluctantly pulling out his cards with the many different symbols on. Jem took them off him and laid them down on the table like she had done with Amy and studied the images carefully.

Sonic whistled softly to himself as he resisted the urge to dismiss what she was doing in case he deeply offended her. If she and Amy really were alike, then he didn't want to risk making her lose her temper. Then again, Jem didn't own a hammer…he hoped.

"Ah you have always been like the wind. Wild and free you hop from one place to the next and seek the thrills the planet has to offer you." Jem explained, the same edge appearing in her voice as when she was reading Amy's cards.

Sonic just rolled his eyes. Nearly half the planet knew this about him so anyone could've guessed this.

"You have now devoted yourself to helping someone special to you find their way. However there will be tough obstacles ahead that will test your loyalties to each other. You must not believe the things that are said to you or the consequences will be severe and she will be lost to you for eternity for only you can save her." Jem finished her prediction and Sonic sat there in silence for a few moments before leaning back in his chair.

"I don't see how all this will come true." Sonic said before cringing away as Jem stared at him with an incredibly serious expression.

"The cards never lie." Jem whispered before leaning over the table to close some of the distance that Sonic had placed between them. "I know of what's going on, please just take care of my niece. Promise me."

Sonic tried his best to give her a reassuring smile despite how creeped out he was feeling right now. "She'll always be safe with me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jem sighed before leaning away from him again and sitting back in her chair.

Sonic stood up. "Erm…thanks for the prediction?" He thanked and Jem nodded. Sonic quickly turned around and headed after Amy.

.

Amy leaned against a dark tree on top of a cliff that overlooked the whole camp and the vast ocean below. The sun was beginning to disappear from view and the sky was turning darker and the first sign of twinkling stars could faintly be seen above her head.

Jem's prediction had made little sense to her and that's what freaked her out the most. She still didn't understand Tails' theory on how she could possibly be the reincarnation of this dead forest guardian. The story still didn't add up. Maybe she was just a freak and she would just have to accept that she was. Amy panicked at the thought of that. Forever an outcast.

The tree trunk she was leaning against groaned before doubling in size, knocking her out the way as it expanded. Amy stared at it with wide eyed before relaxing slightly once she concluded it had stopped growing. She stared down at her hands in annoyance before tightly clenching them into fists. Maybe if she couldn't find answers then she'd find a cure for this curse. She didn't feeling like she could go on living like this. Sure, her powers were fun when she was a kid but now they were completely out of control. She would have to find a way to stop it before she covered the entire planet in giant plants the moment she lost her temper or felt too upset.

But what if they couldn't find a cure?

Amy's heart jolted at the thought. Her friends wouldn't want to be around someone as dangerous as her. She would have to keep her distance from Sonic in case she hurt him. The very thought made her heart ache, but if worst came to the worst then that is what she would have to do. Maybe she should just hand herself over to GUN. It seemed highly likely that they would execute her; even Sonic struggled to reassure her on that theory.

A rustle in the trees behind her made Amy jump and she quickly twisted around and glared into the treeline. Was it Eggman again, waiting to make a grab for her again? She continued to stare, but nothing ever made an appearance. She could feel someone's eyes watching her though and it sent a shudder down her spine. She couldn't see anyone though, she maybe it was just paranoia caused by everything that was going on.

"Hey." She heard Sonic say as he jumped up to the top of the cliff and gave her a small smile.

"How did you find me?" Amy asked.

Sonic just laughed. "The massive tree kind of gives it away."

Amy looked up and frowned at said huge tree. "Oh right…that."

"Is everything ok?" Sonic asked cautiously, keeping his distance from her.

Amy sighed. "Yeah, I'm just freaking out I guess. What if we never find answers?"

Sonic smiled cockily at her before point back in the direction of her aunt's tent which could faintly be seen down below the cliff.

"It seems like your aunt knows. Let's go find out."

.

Sonic stood impatiently outside the tent as Amy paced nervously in front of him.

"What if she says no? How am I going to get it out of her?" Amy babbled and Sonic just sighed before walking over to her and pushing her into the tent.

"Hey!" Amy yelled as she disappeared behind the curtain. Sonic followed her inside and Amy glared at him before Jem entered the room, carrying a new teapot.

"Feeling better now dear?" Jem asked. "How about a cup of tea? That always makes me feel better."

"No auntie, I need to ask you some questions about –"

"You take it with two sugars don't you? Or are you one of those crazy girls that go on huge diets, stop having sugar and starve themselves?" Jem interrupted, completing ignoring whatever Amy had to say.

"Auntie, listen –"

Sonic cringed back as he registered the impatient look on both of the girls' faces. He braced himself for the explosions her knew were imminent.

"There's also some biscuits somewhere. That is if Simon's dark chaos haven't eaten them all." Jem carried on rambling.

"LISTEN!" Amy yelled loudly, even surprising Sonic as he stared at her in shock she began shaking slightly in irritation.

Jem froze and twisted to glare at Amy. "Enough of this nonsense Amy. I am not telling you the story of the Hypernova."

"Why not?!" Amy demanded, folding her arms across her chest like a child who couldn't get their own way.

"Because I said so!" Jem growled out. "It's not a story for children."

"In case you haven't been paying attention for the last few years, I'm not a child anymore!" Amy shouted in frustration as she gestured to her body. "I don't understand why it's such a big secret."

Jem sighed. "You wouldn't understand. I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"Amy shrieked and Sonic seemed to realise what this meant at the same time as Amy.

"She is the reincarnation of the forest guardian isn't she?" Sonic gasped out. "You knew all along?"

"I'm done talking about this. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep." Jem said in a tone that Amy couldn't argue with as she stormed off into her room.

Amy stared at the spot where she had been stood with her mouth agape.

"Amy?" Sonic said her name timidly as he waited for to her explode.

"So, she knew all along and she never told me?" Amy whispered and Sonic gulped.

"Maybe we should ask someone else. Maybe they'll be willing to tell us." Sonic offered as he tried to pull her by the arm out of the tent. Amy wouldn't budge.

"No." Amy replied, yanking her arm out of Sonic's grip. She settled herself down on one of the small dark pink couches and crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. "I want to hear it from her and I'm not moving anywhere until she gives me answers."

"You're going to sit here all night and pester her?" Sonic asked in slight disbelief.

Amy didn't reply as she kept her posture stiff and glared straight ahead of her.

"Fine, I'm going to go explore the area while you protest." Sonic sighed before taking off.

"Coward." Amy mumbled to herself before she began to feel uncomfortable and relaxed into the cushions. She'd had a long stressful day and began fighting to keep her eyes open.

She could feel her eyes drooping and her vision went blurry, but she could just about make out the sight of a very bright light making its way into the tent. Or was it a person? Amy didn't have the energy to think as the bright light seemed to float towards her and felt something cold touch her forehead and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

_Amelia pulled her legs closer to her body as she leaned against the smooth icy walls of her confinement. She could see herself reflected in every inch of the room and she groaned at how tried and stressed she looked. _

_She had been stuck in here for thirty years with no sign of release. People out there were beginning to turn against her and hunt her down. It was Levina's idea that their sister Kayi the ice guardian seal her inside this room. However, no plants would grow in these conditions and she was beginning to feel increasingly lost and alone. _

_She jumped when she heard a slight tap on the ice and the hidden door unlocked and opened before Levina walked in. _

"_Levina!" Amelia cried out and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much." She cried and Levina hugged her back._

"_I've missed you too." Levina sniffed._

_Amelia pulled back to look desperately into Levina's eyes. _

"_What's going on outside. Are people still turning against me?" She asked. _

_Levina nodded. "Yes, many of your supporters are being murdered by mobs and there's no way I can interfere." _

_Tears streamed out of the corner of Amelia's eyes. _

"_So, I'm on my own?"_

_Levina sighed. "You have us though. We don't believe that you're destined to go bad."_

"_Then let me go out there." Amelia said. "If I can show them that I'm not bad, then we can all forget about this whole thing and everything will go back to normal." _

"_The world doesn't work like that Amelia." Levina explained. "Right now the mortals are full of hate and whether you like it or not, it's aimed at you."_

_Amelia took a step back in fright. "How much longer will I be in here? I broke the yoyo you gave me last time and now I have nothing else to do." She sighed. _

_Levina rolled her eyes. Even when her sister was in danger, she could never resist the urge to be silly. "I can't say, but I have to go. Don't worry though. One day I'll bring order to the mortals and they will never doubt you again."_

Amy gasped as she awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes as the weird dream began to fade from her memory no matter how hard she desperately tried hard to cling onto it. She heard someone sigh next to her and Amy screamed as she twisted around, only to see it was just her aunt sat at the end of the couch she had fallen asleep on.

"Maybe…" Jem sighed. "It is time you knew."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Do you guys honestly still have no idea of what's going on? I've dropped loads of hints. **


	12. Hypernova Sisters

**Ok I will definitely be back on track with updating now – that's a promise. Thanks for the reviews and I own nothing.**

* * *

**12: Hypernova Sisters**

Sonic sighed as he laid back against the tree and the soft evening breeze fluttered across his face. He could feel himself drifting to sleep before a scream he knew all too well filled the air. His eyes shot open and he immediately jumped into action as he ran down towards the tent Amy was in and burst through the curtains to see Amy lying down on the couch, staring at Jem with wide eyes as she sat by Amy's feet with a grim look on her face.

"What's going on?" Sonic demanded as his eyes scanned the dark room for danger.

"Tell me the truth auntie." Amy pleaded before gently grabbing hold of her aunt's hands and holding them tightly in hers. "I've now started having these weird dreams. I know you know what's going on and I think I deserve answers."

"I know." Jem replied as Sonic sat down on the couch opposite them. "Maybe I was wrong to keep it from you all these years. I always had my suspicious and I think they are now beginning to be confirmed."

"So…I really am the reincarnation of this forest guardian?" Amy gasped, her eyes glazing over as she thought about what this could mean.

"Do you know the full story of the hypernova sisters?" Sonic asked shuffling closer to listen.

Jem sighed. "No. No one does. But I do have the original contemporary copy of the events before it was transformed into this mystical legend that edited bits in and out. You'll find it in common fairy tale books now. The nerve." Jem shuddered.

Amy and Sonic shared a look of relief when Jem began rummaging through a small desk that was covered in many different old looking texts. She pulled one out from the bottom and slowly made her way over to Amy and handed it over.

"These notes made by a pilgrim should explain as much as possible." Jem said.

Amy took hold of the paper gently and smoothed her hand over it to try and get rid of the many creases that had formed in the paper that had yellowed with age. Sonic moved over to sit next her and read over her shoulder as Amy took a deep breath and began reading.

_For centuries people prayed for a miracle. My great great great grandfather said that before them, life was hard and mortality was high. There were often horrific natural disasters, famines and people had given up on life. A select few still hoped that one day they would be granted a saviour, but many people believed that they hoped in vain. _

_But then one day, he said there was a great burst of light in the sky as a distant star exploded. The seven brightest stars in the night sky suddenly vanished before appearing before people's very eyes. That's when they arrived. Our saviours. _

_Seven female hedgehogs smiled at everyone and explained that they were here to help and guide us as they had taken pity on all our suffering. _

_The eldest one, Levina, rose up into the sky and created small clouds that blocked out the intense heat of the sun and created a light shower for the parched lands, where no crops would grow. She helped balance the weather and became guardian of the sky. The next sister, Eleanor, helped people with their daily activities and made sure people had plenty of energy in the day in order to work hard and she was made guardian of the day as she followed the sunlight around the planet. Her twin sister, Raven, helped defend people against the creatures of the night and helped people sleep and so she was made guardian of the night. The next sister, Ember, helped stop the volcanoes from constantly erupting allowing farmers to now farm the new fertile soil at the bases of the volcanoes and so she become the guardian of volcanoes. The next sister, Crystal then helped push the snow and ice back to the mountains which also allowed more room for farmers and she was made the guardian of snow and ice. The second youngest, Nadia helped calm the seas so people could now fish and travel to new lands and she became the guardian of the seas. The youngest sister, Amelia helped the forests and flowers grow and so she was made the guardian of the forests. _

_The hypernova sisters became our guardians and protectors and people would visit them with problems and they would try and help out as best they could. However, people began to become too dependent on them. They relied too heavily on their intervention and the sisters couldn't help everyone at once. So Levina came up with an idea. _

_She travelled into the deep volcanic tubes with Ember, where they both gathered eight emeralds before returning to their other sisters. They each then placed a fraction of their power into one of the emeralds and then each shared the larger eighth one which would be used to control the other seven smaller ones. They named them the chaos emeralds and gave them to the mortals as a gift so that they may use their powers in whatever way they desire so the people could begin to learn to look after themselves and not rely on the sisters too much. _

_The idea worked until some people began to use the emeralds' magic for evil purposes and no matter how many times the sisters tried to stop this, things only grew worse as mortals began to grow power hungry. Levina began to resent mortals for using their magic in such an abusive way and so she prohibited her sisters from ever helping the mortals again. However, the youngest sister often disobeyed her sister and continued to help the mortals in secret. _

_One day, hundreds of years later, a fortune teller foretold that one of the sisters' hearts would descend into darkness and take their revenge on the planet. Fearful, the people immediately began to suspect Amelia to be the one as she was the most wild and untamed of the sisters. This fact seemed correct as Amelia soon disappeared for years and not even using the green chaos emerald could summon her. Meanwhile in her absence many people began vanishing before their dead bodies would be found; the only conclusion was that Amelia had murdered them. Many mobs began going in search of her, but no trace of her could ever be found. Her supporters remained loyal though and insisted that Amelia was innocent as she had continued to help people behind her sister's back. The angry people wouldn't listen though. _

_People began to wonder where Amelia could possibly have gone before one night, some villages were woken by a loud commotion coming from the mountains. The bravest went to investigate, but the noise suddenly died down as they got closer and when they finally reached the bottom of the mountain, fair Amelia was found dead on the ground._

_Their father was outraged and covered the planet in a darkness that lasted ten years as he waited for her murderer to come forward and waited in vain for her to be re-born. Nothing happened and in a fit of rage, he banished his other daughter's on the planet for all eternity for failing to look after their younger sister and they were never heard from again afterwards. _

_Amelia was buried in a tomb inside the mountain and many pilgrims visit year round to pay their respects to the forest guardian. The chaos emeralds were scattered and the master emerald was left in the care of the echidna tribe who were bestowed with the destiny to guard it for generations. _

_Amelia's murderer was never found. In my opinion it would have had to have been someone as powerful as herself as only an immortal can kill another immortal. May she rest in peace and I offer up my eternal support and refuse to believe she was the evil one the prophecy foretold of. _

Amy didn't say anything as she finished reading and Sonic stared at her, studying her reaction carefully.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Amy whispered after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I thought if people knew about it, they would come after you. People alive today still believe that Amelia was the one who murdered all those people and proclaim the person who finally caught up with her and killed her as a hero." Jem explained as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I wanted to keep you safe and I always hoped that it wasn't true."

"Do you believe Amelia killed all those people?" Amy asked as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for Jem's answer.

"The evidence certainly seems to point that way." Jem replied.

"Amy would never hurt anyone!" Sonic gasped out in outrage.

"Yes, but she wasn't Amy back then was she?" Jem snapped back.

"Shut up both of you!" Amy yelled and Jem and Sonic looked at her with wide eyes. "This is the most horrific moment of my life and you two arguing isn't helping!"

"Sorry." Sonic mumbled his apology.

"This still doesn't explain everything though. Did I really turn evil? Who killed me? And why did someone seal my spirit in that cave? All that still doesn't add up." Amy said as she stressfully pulled on her quills.

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it somehow." Sonic tried to reassure her. His hand twitched upward slightly to pat her shoulder, but decided not to and let his hand rest limply on his lap.

Amy thought for a moment before her green eyes lit up as she formed an idea.

"Hey, the chaos emeralds!" She shrieked and Sonic looked at her in confusion. "The story says the sisters remained banished on the planet and if that's the case then they may still be here. We can collect the chaos emeralds and summon them all to us. They'll be able to explain everything to me."

"The only problem is that the chaos emeralds could be anywhere on this whole planet right now." Sonic sighed.

"How is that a problem? We have me! The chaos emerald tracker." Amy smiled as she gestured to herself.

"Well it's been a while since I travelled the planet so count me in." Sonic smirked at her and Amy beamed back at him.

"You'll really come with me?" She asked feeling a little flustered.

"Of course." Sonic winked. "I'm not just going to abandon a friend who needs my help. I told you earlier."

Amy felt like she was going to swoon at Sonic's words. He was so helpful. So amazing. So perfect…Amy shook her head to re-focus her mind.

"Thanks Sonic." She said a little breathlessly.

"Yes well, you should set off in the morning." Jem said as she yawned. "Obviously you have a big adventure ahead so Amy, you can stay in the guest room."

Jem waited until Amy left the room before she turned around to face Sonic with a serious expression.

"Listen, I know you're a big shot hero, but please take care of my niece." Jem pleaded. "I promised her mother I would always keep her safe, but obviously this is something she has to do."

"I told you before, she'll always be safe with me." Sonic reassured her. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Well good because there are many other parts to this legend that I even I wonder if they are myths or reality." Jem said a little uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Oh come on Sonic, every child on this planet has heard of the legends of all the monsters and demons of this world." Jem whispered.

"Pfft." Sonic snorted. "They're just stories."

Jem raised her eyebrows. "And at first I thought the legend of the hypernova sisters was just a story."

Sonic frowned slightly as he understood her argument.

"But about the legend." Jem gulped. "Amelia's killer being immortal. That means that whatever killed her is still out there and if there was a fight on the mountain before her body was found then obviously whatever did it was out for her blood. If Eggman and GUN have found out about her then soon her killer will find out."

"Yeah well, let's see them get past me. I've defeated immortals before." Sonic boasted as he smirked cockily.

"Be careful with that attitude of yours boy." Jem hissed. "This adventure isn't just about you now. Amy's very life is on the line and one wrong move could spark the end for her."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. **


	13. Abandoned Mine

**Sorry that this is a day late…some moron in my neighbourhood was playing the drums really loudly and then had a huge party and I just couldn't concentrate. Thanks for the reviews and I own nothing.**

* * *

**13: Abandoned Mine**

"So almighty forest guardian, where are we heading?" Sonic joked as he walked beside Amy through an incredibly dense forest.

"I have no idea. And don't call me that!" Amy snapped before gasping as she tripped over a root. Luckily, Sonic's lightning fast reflexes allowed him to catch her in time before she face planted the ground.

"Thanks." Amy said as Sonic cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly removed his hand which had ended up fairly low down on her waist; he'd be damned now if she started getting ideas.

"So the plan is to wander aimlessly around the planet until you happen to pick up the signal of the chaos emeralds?" Sonic groaned.

Amy nodded sadly. "That's as good as it gets."

"Well at least that story explained how you can sense the emeralds." Sonic said making conversation.

"I guess, but there's one part that still worries me."

"What's that?"

"How I died." Amy gulped and Sonic cringed at the thought. Death was something he didn't really like to think about. When you were constantly thinking and worrying about the end then there's no room to enjoy the chapters in between. At least that was Sonic's philosophy, but right now Amy's death seemed to be her past, present and future.

Sonic could just about admit that what Jem had said had shaken him up a little. Amy's killer was more than likely still out there somewhere and, judging by the eye witness accounts, the killer went after her with the intent of killing her. The very thought made Sonic shudder with rage. If they wanted to harm his friend then they would have to deal with him first. There was no way he would let that cold blooded killer get anywhere near Amy again. He looked over at the pink hedgehog walking next to him and felt disgusted at the thought of anyone wanting her dead. She was so sweet and innocent. Then again…what if Amy actually did turn bad like many people thought she had? What if it was destined to happen again? What would Sonic do? His heart lurched at the thought. He could never bring himself to hurt Amy.

He continued to stare at her as she gently stroked a flower as she passed by and he smiled at how cute she looked. This was stupid. Amy wasn't evil and he offended himself for thinking of her in such a way.

Amy looked up and was shocked to catch the blue hedgehog staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?" She asked self-consciously and Sonic quickly shook his head, blushing and looked away.

"Nothing." He mumbled, his heart racing at having been caught staring. What was wrong with him?

Amy eyed him suspiciously as they continued walking up the now slanted ground as the forest curved around a mountain.

A screeching in the distance caught their attention and their ears twitched as it seemed to be getting louder. They both stopped walking to try and pin point the odd sound and both looked at each other in confusion when they realised that whatever it was, was heading straight towards them.

They looked behind them and gasped when they saw the familiar group of angry flickies coming towards them.

"Not these guys again!" Sonic growled in annoyance as he and Amy took off running through the thick trees, weaving in and out in the hopes of confusing the crazy birds.

"What's gotten into these guys anyway?!" Amy shrieked as they caught up with her and began pecking at her. "Ouch!"

"I bet a million rings that Eggman has something to do with this." Sonic said as he grabbed hold of Amy and swooped her up into his arms and began running faster.

The flickies quickly got over the shock of suddenly losing their victim and sped on after them.

"Sonic, they're catching up!" Amy yelled in panic as the flickies only seemed to have eyes for her. Where they actually after her for a reason? What would flickies want with her? First robots, then GUN soldiers and now crazy birds. What was going on?

Sonic just laughed. "Let's see them catch up with me." He howled as he clung on tighter to Amy and picked up the pace.

Sonic twisted his head to laugh at the flickies who were struggling to keep up. "Ha! You should know you can't keep up with the fastest creature alive!"

"Sonic! Watch out!" Amy screamed in panic.

"Huh?" Sonic turned around just in time to make out the vertical rock in front of him before him and Amy both collided with the base of the mountain. The force knocked them both backwards and Sonic lost his footing, falling in between a huge crack in some rocks in the ground. Amy slipped out of his arms as they tumbled down into the dark hole and seemed to keep falling for eternity.

Sonic suddenly hit the ground with a loud thud before Amy landed on top of him, knocking the air out of him.

"Uhhh." Amy moaned in pain as she managed to push herself off Sonic to lie on her back next to him. "Why did you harden your quills?!" She managed to squeak out as she rubbed the sore spots of her body where Sonic's quills had dug into her.

"Hey it was an accident, I do it instinctively when I'm falling which happens a lot to me." Sonic mumbled into the dirt as he remained face down on the ground as he waited for the pain to subside.

They continued to lie there in silence and Amy squinted as she tried to make her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked as he lifted his face from the ground and spat out some dirt.

"I think we fell into some sort of cave system." Amy replied as she sat up. "And hey, there's an emerald nearby!" She added excitedly as she felt the familiar pull.

"That is an amazing lucky coincidence." Sonic gasped as he managed to stand up.

He helped Amy up off the ground and tried to look around for a source of light. He could just make out the stone wall in the distance, but apart from that everything was dark. Amy walked forward and began feeling her way along the wall before she gasped as he hand encountered something on the wall.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I think it's a light." She answered. "Yes. There's wires coming out of it; maybe we could find a generator."

Sonic walked to the other side before his face collided with something hard and metal. "Ouch!" He yelped as he rubbed his nose before reaching his hand out to feel what he had just walked into. "Found the generator." He mumbled as he began pressing random buttons. The generator creaked and soon he could hear the buzzing as electricity flowed through the wires. The lights buzzed and flickered before lighting up and illuminating the cave they were in.

They looked around and saw many tunnels that lead to separate caves as well as old abandoned helmets scattered on the ground along with gloves and other tools. There were wooden beams holding up some of the rocks and only one tunnel remained dark, seemingly being a fresh made one.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

Amy didn't answer as she was too distracted by the dark tunnel. Something was beckoning her to go inside. It wasn't like the pull of the chaos emerald; this one felt more like a command. She _had _to see what was in the cave. A wonderful scent washed over her face as she took a step towards it. It looked so inviting and she had to find out what wonders lurked inside.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, concerned as he yanked her back towards him. "Why were you going to walk into a wall?"

Amy shook her head and the feeling disappeared as soon as Sonic spoke. "I wasn't, I was –" Amy stopped and looked at the wall in confusion where the cave had been moments ago. "Ok…never mind."

Sonic looked at her worriedly for a moment before she turned around to the tunnel that was supported by wooden beams.

"The emerald signal is coming from over there." She said and made her way into the narrow tunnel. Sonic followed wordlessly until the tunnel opened out into a much larger cave. Sonic and Amy both stopped as they took in all the train tracks and mine carts and abandoned tools. There were pieces of gold and diamonds in the cave walls and they both gasped in awe as the light shined brightly off them, giving the cave an other worldly appearance.

"Wow." Sonic whistled lowly.

"It's a mine." Amy said as she noted all the equipment. "Abandoned. I don't know what happened here, but it looks like people were in a rush to get out."

"I just hope that we don't find what caused them to leave in a hurry." Sonic muttered, pulling a face at what looked like giant claw marks next to the archway of the tunnel. "How are we going to find the emerald in this place?"

Amy turned her attentions towards another one of the tunnels and Sonic ran over to it. After the doorway, the stone ground stopped, revealing a huge drop that went so deep that Sonic could barely make out the bottom as the light failed to reach it. The tracks looked old and rickety as rust flaked off them and the wood looked damp and unstable.

"It's going to be hard running across that." Sonic announced. By himself, he could probably do it without breaking a sweat, but if he had to take Amy with him, then he would have to be extra careful.

"Who said anything about running?" He heard Amy giggle behind him. Sonic turned around and his eyes widened at Amy pushing two mine carts down the track towards him.

"I saw this in a movie once and I've always wanted to try this." Amy smirked. "Dibs on the front."

"Amy are you insane?" Sonic hissed. "These tracks are old and worn, how do we know if these things are safe?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Relax. The light was still fairly warm when I touched it so that means this mine has been used recently. If it could handle a load of workmen then it can handle the two of us – unless you've been eating one too many chilli dogs lately."

Sonic looked back to the track uneasily, remembering the promise he made to himself and to Jem that he would make sure Amy stayed safe…and those tracks definitely did not look safe.

Amy sighed in annoyance. Sonic would normally look forward to something like this. Why was he suddenly being so cautious?

"Come on Sonic, I'm getting old here. Hop in."

Sonic looked back at the cart and couldn't help but smile. It was always something that he had wanted to try out too. Oh, he couldn't resist. Sonic laughed and pushed the back of the cart before hopping in behind Amy, ready to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions.**


	14. Monster Mountain

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Looks like this story is attracting more attention. Welcome newcomers! I own nothing.**

* * *

**14: Monster Mountain**

"We're sorry mistress Levina, but she doesn't seem to understand us anymore." The flicky bowed to Levina sadly and she placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well you tried and that's the main thing." Levina sighed and the flicky flew off.

"Did you honestly think that relying on birds would actually get you anywhere?" Eggman sneered as he fixed the machine that was destroyed when Amy escaped from it and practically blew his base up. "Never send a living creature to do a robot's work."

"What are we, blank pieces of wood?" Cubot murmured.

"We have feelings too Doctor." Orbot said and Eggman glared at them, effectively shutting them both up.

"Maybe you're right." Levina nodded in agreement. "We have to get my sister before it's too late. I don't trust that blue hedgehog."

"Yeah well, Sonic isn't exactly high on my friendship list." Eggman sneered.

"I didn't know you had friends." Orbot gasped in shock.

Eggman huffed in annoyance before he twisted around and threw his screwdriver at the floating red robot who cried out as he tried to avoid the flying tool. The evil scientist took a deep breath before walking back over to his desk and starting up his giant super computer which displayed a diagram of his machine.

"What is it exactly you want from your sister anyway?" Eggman asked Levina.

Levina snapped out of her daydream and glared at the Doctor's back.

"I want to make sure that she never gets involved in matters like this again. It cost her everything in her previous life."

"So I read." Eggman mumbled as he displayed a diagram of Amy onto the screen, along with her energy levels.

"My sister is unstable right now. So it's better for everyone if I absorb her power." Levina explained. "And you're machine could help me, only I will make sure the process doesn't rip her to shreds."

"And what will you do with Amy once you have her power?" Eggman asked.

"Hide her."

"That's what you did last time."

"Yeah well it worked until she figured a way out. Only this time she won't have powers so I can keep her safe forever." Levina smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "Then I can rightfully take over this world and bring the planet to order."

Eggman cleared his throat and Levina turned around to smirk at him.

"And of course, the genius who helped me will get his fair share the planet."

Eggman turned away from Levina and smiled evilly to himself before quietly murmuring to himself, "Except I won't settle for half."

.

The wheels screeched against the rusted tracks as the pink and blue hedgehog sped their way down, laughing as they went. Amy kept her eyes open for any signs of a chaos emerald, but the signal was coming from deep inside the mountain.

Sonic peered over the edge of the cart to see there was still quite a drop and wondered where the tracks ended.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic yelled over the roar of the wind as the cart sped up even more as they went down a slope. "What do you think caused the miners to leave so suddenly?"

"I don't know." Amy yelled back, her quills blowing wildly around her face.

He didn't know what made him look up, but a part of him felt like something was watching him. Sonic gazed up the cave wall and froze as he saw what looked like a large yellow eye staring down at him. However they disappeared so fast that Sonic wondered if he was just seeing things. He hoped in vain though as he heard what sounded like a hiss in the distance before the huge serpent-like creature landed on the tracks a few feet behind them, causing the tracks to creek under the creature's immense weight.

"I think we found it." Sonic gasped. "Or more appropriately, it found us."

Amy turned around and shrieked at the sight. The creature had to be at least thirty feet tall. It had scaly skin with some sort of cloudy liquid oozing out of its scales and four feet with sharp claws. It had one huge yellow eye in the middle of its head with a slit red pupil and it opened its mouth to wail at them, showing off its rows of sharp teeth and forked tongue it used to taste the air around it.

"And there's more problems I'm afraid." Amy whimpered as down below in the distance, the tracks suddenly dropped off into the darkness below.

"Pull the brake!" Sonic yelled in panic and Amy looked at him in alarm.

"Brakes?"

Sonic groaned. "Great. Well just stay put here while I take care of scale face." He ordered before leaping out of the fast moving cart and triangle jumped off the walls of the cave.

"Like I have a choice." Amy mumbled, resting her elbow on the metal rim of the cart.

Even though the creature's eye didn't even follow him, it seemed to know exactly where he was and as Sonic prepared to spin dash in mid-air to attack the creature, it quickly swiped at him with its large clawed hand. Sonic cried out as the force of the hit sent him flying backwards and he landed awkwardly on his head in the mine cart with his feet sticking out.

"Will you quit lying around?" Amy snapped as she tried to feel around for anything that felt like a brake. So far, no such look and she frustratingly pushed her bangs out of her face as Sonic groaned, trying to shake off the humiliation of having been knocked out the way so quickly. No monster hurt his ego and got away with it!

Sonic righted himself and glared at the giant lizard that was trying to catch up with their fast moving cart, crawling along the walls of the cave, causing the whole place and shake a vibrate and rocks began falling from the ceiling. Sonic and Amy danced about, trying to dodge the falling debris.

"Alright you overgrown lizard," Sonic growled, "You just hit the wrong hedgehog. Prepare to pay."

"Too late." Amy announced. "We're going down."

Sonic turned around in time to see the cart go over the edge of the destroyed track. Both hedgehogs screamed as they fell down into the darkness below. Sonic heard the lizard creature hiss behind them and he wondered if it would dare follow them.

He hit the ground with a loud splash and…wait…splash? Sonic felt the panic rising in his body and his chest tightened as he felt the familiar evil wetness soak into his fur and sting his eyes. He thrashed around as fear gripped his entire body and he began crying out in a state of complete panic.

"Err…Sonic?" He heard Amy ask in a confused voice and he looked up, only to find his head bob out onto the surface of the water and stared at Amy who was standing there knee deep the giant puddle of water they had landed in. Amy just stood there and stared at him with half amused, half concerned eyes.

Sonic quickly stood up and brushed his quills back whilst trying to keep whatever shred of dignity he had left.

"It's just a puddle, I knew that." He said quickly and Amy just shook her head, trying hard not to laugh at how such a brave hero had aquaphobia. Of all the scary things Sonic had faced, he was scared of water of all things.

"We're inside a cave Sonic, there's going to be lots of water in places so just calm down." Amy chuckled.

Sonic just snorted. "What are you talking about; I am calm." He said before yelping as the lizard creature landed in front of them. Its forked tongue slithering out of its mouth as it crouched down, ready to strike at both of them.

Sonic prepared to fight back when all of a sudden he felt something cold and wet hit the side of his face painful hard.

"Ouch!" Sonic yelped as he brought his hand up and touch the substance before bringing it back down and raising an eyebrow. Mud? He felt it hit the side of his face again and Sonic turned to glare at Amy who was smearing mud all over herself before she grabbed a handful and threw it at Sonic again.

"Hey!" He yelled at her. "This is no time for a mud fight! Do you know how long this will take to wash out?"

"If this thing is anything like a snake, then its eyesight will be poor and it will sense its environment by the heat that other living creatures give off." Amy explained as she made sure she was covered in mud.

Sonic eye's widened at her knowledge and looked up at the creature who now seemed to have a slightly confused look on its face.

"I think it's working." Sonic said happily as he grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it all over himself.

"The outside of our bodies are the same temperature as the environment. It's confused. This will give us time to escape." Amy smiled underneath all the mud she was covered in.

"Stupid reptile." Sonic chuckled as he and Amy tiptoed over to a large hole in the wall.

The creature seemed to have some sort of idea where they were, but it looked unsure. It continued to stick its tongue out and Sonic and Amy were almost in the clear when Amy tripped over a small rock and landed face first in the puddle of water.

Most of the mud washed from her body and Sonic gasped as the creature hissed, now being able to accurately sense Amy's body heat.

"Fighting it is then." Amy smirked as she summoned her hammer.

"Amy you're crazy, you don't stand a chance against that thing." Sonic said as he prepared to fight the creature. At least he would have the element of surprise now that he was covered head to toe in mud.

Amy shot him an offended look before her attention was drawn away by the creature as it began charging towards her, snarling with saliva dripping from its mouth. Amy quickly jumped out of its path and gracefully leaped from the rocks sticking out of the wall with her hammer clasped tightly in her hands. If she could just get to a high enough level then she could jump down to the creature and give it a good pound on the head. However as she was about to jump to another rock before the creature slammed its clawed hand against it and knocked it out of the wall.

Amy gasped as she lost her footing and the creature took full advantage as she began to fall.

"NO!" Sonic screamed as the pink hedgehog landed in the creature's mouth.

Its teeth clamped shut as Amy disappeared inside its mouth and Sonic fell to his knees.

The creature froze and Sonic stared in shock as it began choking and spluttering. It gave one final cough before it spewed up a cloudy liquid and collapsed on the ground and its gigantic eye closed. Its mouth was pushed open and Amy managed to crawl her way out, pulling a face as she realised she was covered in the disgusting liquid.

"Amy!" Sonic cried out with relief before running towards her and pulling her into a tight hug. However he quickly blushed and let go once he realised what he had done.

"Uhhh!" Amy groaned as she tugged at her dress. "These stains are going to take forever to get out."

Sonic and Amy both looked down at their mud and slime covered bodies before looking up at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed hysterically for a few minutes before they managed to calm down.

"Oh wow…that was certainly interesting." Sonic chuckled as he tried to brush some of the mud off that was now drying into his fur.

Amy giggled. "You could say that again."

"By the way, how did you manage to get out?" Sonic asked.

"I grabbed onto the uvula and he had no choice but to choke me out…amongst other things." Amy added in a disgruntled tone as she stared down at her slime covered fur and dress again.

Sonic laughed. "I'm impressed."

"Really?" Amy gasped and Sonic quickly played off his compliment as nothing.

"Anyway we best get out of here before that thing wakes up." Sonic announced and Amy nodded as they both walked towards the cave.

As they approached, a bright red glowing light began shining in the darkness and Sonic and Amy both gasped before running towards it.

"The chaos emerald!" Amy yelled excitedly as she bent down and grabbed hold of the red emerald that lay on the cave floor. "Soon I'll be able to call all my sisters." She said happily, admiring the emerald in her hand.

Sonic smiled at how much closer Amy was getting to finding all her answers. "Three down, four to go."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion.**


	15. A Trap?

**I updated on an actual Wednesday for once – I'm so proud of myself. I'm going on holiday for a week on Saturday so that means there will be no updates next week. However, I'll see if I can update this story on Friday just to keep you guys satisfied for a week. Thanks for the reviews and I own nothing.**

* * *

**15: A Trap? **

"Finished!" Eggman yelled excitedly as he finished screwing in the last bolt in his newly upgraded and repaired machine. "With the help of that green chaos emerald, absorbing her powers should be incredibly easy…although it would be better if we had all seven."

"How exactly will the chaos emeralds help?" Levina asked as she leaned against the wall observing Eggman's every move.

"Because there is a fraction of your sisters' powers in all of them and it will just give it that extra boost and make it as quick as possible." Eggman explained. "How are you going to plan not ripping her apart? The chances of the pink hedgehog surviving are incredibly slim."

"You leave that with me Doctor." Levina smirked. "I have my ways."

Eggman glanced at her suspiciously before clearing his throat. "The power will be transferred to that chamber where I will use it to create the ultimate weapon…oh and of course my dear partner Levina will gain some of that power too."

Levina narrowed her eyes. "Right." She said slowly. "So that's our plan."

"Of course I just wish I had time to find all the chaos emeralds." Eggman mumbled.

Levina suddenly gasped as she felt a familiar force through the air, almost like someone was reaching out. She hadn't felt that feeling for thousands of years; not since her sisters went into hiding. It was Amy. She was searching for the chaos emeralds. But what for? Didn't she realise how dangerous that was?

"We might have a small problem." Levina said. "It seems Amy is on a quest to gather the chaos emeralds."

"What for?" Eggman gasped. "I bet that blasted blue hedgehog is with her."

"I'm not sure." Levina said slowly as she tried to think about what Amy could possibly need all the emeralds for.

Suddenly Eggman started laughing and Levina raised an eyebrow at how crazy he was sounding.

"Don't you see Levina?" He cackled. "This is perfect! Let Amy do all the work for us and then we simply capture her once she has all the emeralds."

Levina's eyes widened in shock. That plan wasn't half bad. However there were still flaws that she felt the need to point out. "We can't just send robots after her once she gets them all. We can't have another incident where she uses the emeralds again. That would be bad."

Eggman thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

Levina smiled as she came up with a plan. "Just leave Amy to me Doctor. It's like I said before, we have a score to settle so I'll pick Amy and the emeralds up once she has them all. My chaos sensing powers should allow me to know when she's collected the six ones out there."

"What if she dies?"

"If you say this blue hedgehog that you can never defeat is with her, then I'm sure they'll both be fine until I get involved."

.

Sonic and Amy finally managed to climb their way out of the mine and back into the thick forest that surrounded the mountain. They both collapsed panting next to a tree as they tried to calm down from the adrenaline rush of fighting that strange monster and prepare for wherever they wanted to head next.

"Well, that was fun." Sonic chuckled as he stared up at the green tree canopy. Little beams of sunlight where struggling to burst through the thick ceiling of leaves.

Amy ran a hand through her quills before chuckling with him. "Yep, definitely the weirdest monster I've ever faced."

"But still," Sonic said frowning, "Doesn't it strike you as odd at how easily we're stumbling across the chaos emeralds. They're always so hard to find that it just seems weird. I mean we've found three within the last two days."

"Maybe we just got a lucky break?" Amy offered but Sonic shook his head.

"Something doesn't feel right to me."

"Uh oh, there goes the Sonic instinct." Amy gasped. "What's worse is that you're always right."

Sonic said nothing as he continued to frown to himself and Amy sighed.

"Does it really matter?" She asked. "We've got the emeralds so we should be grateful for that. It means we're one step closer to finding answers."

Sonic sighed. "I guess."

The ground started shaking slightly and Sonic sat up in alarm before Amy groaned.

"Oh no, not again." Amy whimpered as she clutched onto her arms, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, looking at her worriedly before the tree next to them double in size.

"I don't know, but it keeps happening to me." Amy cried out in pain as the plants around them began growing. Soon the whole forest was creaking with the sound of expanding bark and the slamming of branches and tree trunks as they all fought for space.

"We need to get out of here before we get crushed!" Sonic yelled over the noise and Amy nodded in agreement as she continued to tremble.

Sonic quickly swooped down and picked Amy up before taking off running. It was a challenge to avoid the growing plants while trying to concentrate on not dropping Amy. Amy was trying as hard as she could to not thrash around in Sonic's arms due to the amount of pain she was in, not wanting to distract him.

"We need…to get…" Amy panted. "To…somewhere…without plants."

"Got it." Sonic replied as he ran as fast as he could to get out of the forest.

He kept running until he came across a rocky barren landscape with cliffs that ascended into the sky for miles and miles. There were many stacks and caves and the sound of a river could be heard down below as Sonic skidded to a halt on the ledge half way up one of the many cliff faces. He gently placed Amy down who sighed with relief.

"Thanks." Amy mumbled as she fought to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked as he sat down next to her and crossed his legs.

Amy leaned back on her hands, tilting her face into the warm sunshine before she answered his question. "I'm not sure, but that's the fourth time that's happened. I just get these random moments where my powers will get out of control. It's even worse if I'm near lots of plants and it really hurts when it happens. I supposed that's something else I'll have to ask the hypernova sisters help for."

Sonic bit his lip, not sure if he should voice his thoughts with her or not, but eventually figured she deserved the truth. "Amy? Do you really think that your sisters will come if you try and summon them?"

Amy sat up and stared at Sonic with a fierce look of determination on her face. "They have to." She said before her voice became a whisper. "They're my only hope."

"And what if they don't?"

"I don't know." Amy whispered and Sonic sighed and shuffled a little closer to her.

"Well even if they don't help, you'll always have your friends…and me." Sonic said a little awkwardly.

"Thanks." Amy replied. "But you guys don't have the answers I'm looking for."

"I know…but…" Sonic stuttered, "We'll always be there for you._ I'll_ always be there for you."

Amy looked up at him and beamed. Sonic got caught in her eyes for a few moments before he shook his head to snap himself out of his weird trance.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Where to now?"

"I don't know I – " Amy froze before she jumped up and smiled. "There's a chaos emerald nearby."

Sonic stared up at her with wide eyes. "Ok, this is getting too freaky now for my liking." He commented. "Amy wait!" He called out as Amy jumped down from the ledge and began climbing down towards a huge cave at the bottom.

Sonic groaned and jumped down after her, landing gracefully next to her as she stared into the cave.

"It's in here." Amy announced excitedly, jumping up and down.

She was about to walk in when Sonic quickly reached a hand out and grabbed hold of her arm tightly, halting her in her tracks.

"Wait Amy." He pleaded, staring at her seriously. "I don't like this."

The sun was starting to set and Amy looked up at the sky that was now turning a bright orange. "We don't have much choice. It's going to get dark soon so we best get that emerald quickly."

"I know, but this just feels too weird. It's almost like someone wants us to find the emeralds." Sonic explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when we don't know what their intentions are."

"How could someone possibly leave them lying around? If they wanted them for themselves then they'd just take them." Amy said trying to tug her arm out of Sonic's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"No." Sonic insisted. "Something really doesn't feel right."

Amy glared at him. "Then trust me when I say that if someone wanted them they'd just take them. It's a risk that I'm willing to take if it means I get the help I need."

She finally managed to yank her arm out of Sonic's hand and walked determinedly into the cave.

"Amy please!" Sonic called out before groaning and following her inside.

It got darker and darker the further in they went and Amy reached down to grab hold of Sonic's hand. Sonic was just glad it was too dark to see his red tinted cheeks, but nonetheless kept hold of her hand if it meant that he wouldn't lose her in the darkness.

They could just about make out the outline of certain shapes in front of them before a bright light blue light the distance lit up the back of the cave.

"There it is!" Amy yelled and ran towards the emerald that was sitting on top of a flat piece of rock that was sticking out of the ground.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at it. "Convenient." He mumbled before gasping. "Amy don't pick it up!" He commanded as he ran after and appeared by her side.

"Why not?" Amy asked as she reached down anyway and picked it up. "Only three more left."

Sonic braced himself for any traps to appear or for Eggman to pop out of nowhere and announce how this was all part of his latest scheme. He pushed Amy behind him as he stood there and waited, his eyes scanning every inch of the cave lit up by the blue glowing emerald. Nothing happened.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed past Sonic.

"See?" She giggled. "You worry too much."

She began walking back out and Sonic followed wordlessly, his eyes still scanning the cave in case anyone tried to attack them. This whole situation seemed too perfect for Sonic's liking and he refused to let his guard down for even a second. Especially when anyone could get their hands on someone as powerful as Amy. What if it was Amy's killer that was planning all this? Were they falling right into the creature's hands? Sonic panicked at the thought and moved himself closer to Amy.

"Sonic, if anything was going to attack us, they would've done it by now." Amy said as she handed the emerald over to Sonic.

"I like how I have to carry the emeralds." Sonic chuckled slightly, accepting that Amy had a point.

Amy just shrugged. "You and I both know that you look after them better. Besides, when I hold them, they give me a headache." Amy moaned as she rubbed her sore temples.

They were about to walk out of the cave when Amy froze and stared at another dark tunnel next to the entrance of the cave they were in. The same pull she had felt while in the mine tugged at her body again and she felt like she had to go in. She began walking towards it in a trance like state and Sonic looked up once he realised that his companion was no longer following him.

"Amy?" He asked as he watched in confusion as she began walking towards another tunnel. "Where are you going?"

Amy didn't reply as she stepped inside before vanishing completely. Vanishing? Sonic blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things and when he realised that Amy really was gone, he yelped and ran over towards where she had just disappeared right before his eyes.

He stopped in front of what used to be a tunnel and gasped as all he saw was a wall of rocks where Amy had just disappeared. She truly had just vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. **


	16. The Night Guardian

**You will not believe how lucky you are that you are getting this update today. I almost didn't have time to write. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I own nothing.**

* * *

**16: The Night Guardian**

Sonic slammed his fists against the rocks in panic. Had Amy somehow vanished behind it? How did she even vanish in the first place? Sonic had literally blinked and within that split second she had disappeared. He tried punching and kicking the rocks with his full strength, but they wouldn't budge.

"Kicking rocks never solved anything." A quiet and timid female voice said from behind him.

Sonic gasped and turned around just in time to see a shadow disappear behind a large boulder.

"Who's there?" Sonic demanded. "And what have you done with Amy."

The girl behind the rock sighed. "I have done nothing…but the monster has."

Her voice echoed and was incredibly smooth, almost like a lullaby and it made Sonic's eyes feel heavy as he tried to approach the rock.

"What do you mean? What monster?" He asked, panicking even more.

"I've said too much already." The girl groaned. "I shouldn't be helping you; it is forbidden."

Sonic gasped as he realised who the girl could be. "Are you one of the hypernova sisters?"

"Yes sir." The girl whispered before slowly stepping out from behind the boulder. Sonic was shocked to see the resemblance she had to Amy, only this hedgehog had longer quills that fell past her shoulders, black eyes and had a fur of deep purple. She had on a black cotton dress, with little silver stars sown into them and a nightcap of a similar design. Her stance seemed shy though compared to Amy's usual confident and feminine stance.

"My name is Raven, the guardian of the night."

"Whoa!" Sonic breathed as his eyes widened in shock. "But what are you doing here?"

Raven bit her lip as she floated up to sit on top of the boulder and brought her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. "I've been keeping a close watch on Amelia for years sir. I think she may have seen me last night, although I tried hard not to disturb her."

"Why?" Sonic asked as he slowly approached so as not to frighten the obviously incredibly shy girl.

Raven shifted away from him slightly before answering. "Just to keep watch. We were incredibly close in her previous life and it saddens me that she doesn't remember us. As I follow the darkness around the planet, sometimes I just stop by to visit Amelia and just pretend for a few moments that things were as they were. I miss her terribly."

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened." Sonic sighed. "But where is Amy? What's happened to her?"

"She slipped through a hole in time and space." Raven answered. "These holes are dotted around the planet and are placed there by the monster. It chooses a victim who happens to past by the hole – usually a female – and then lures them into it and devours them."

"No!" Sonic yelled. "I have to get in there!"

"Have no fear blue sir." Raven reassured him in a calming voice. "I have no doubt that Amelia will be fine for a while, but you can't go in after, the hole will have closed."

"Then how do I get to her? And stop calling me sir."

"You'll have to wait until dawn and travel up that mountain." Raven explained as she pointed to a mountain peak that was barely visible in the distance now that the sun had set. "A portal opens there every morning that my father had created so he could keep an eye on the monster. Don't worry though, mortals can travel in and out but the monster within cannot. It has been imprisoned there for thousands of years."

"Dawn. Got it." Sonic said as he prepared to run towards it.

"Wait!" Raven begged. "Much more needs to be said."

Sonic sighed and relaxed again as Raven continued.

"Once you enter the portal you have two hours to get out, as that is the time it remains open for. You will also find something else in there that will help you on your quest" Raven said. "And I brought you this."

Sonic's breath caught in his throat as Raven pulled out the purple chaos emerald and handed it to him.

"It looks like you really need it."

"But we need it to summon you and your sisters so you can talk to Amy." Sonic explained. "Why don't you just call them here?"

Raven just stared at him in a way that made Sonic feel uncomfortable. Her dark eyes looked like they could see deep inside his soul and it looked like she was reading every detail about him.

"Unfortunately I have no way of contacting my sisters." Raven said and something deep inside Sonic was telling him that this was a lie. "I'm afraid that Amelia is on her own."

"What?!" Sonic snapped. "You can't just do this to her! She's come so far!"

"I'm sorry, but Amelia cannot use the emeralds and it is of the utmost importance that you stop her from doing so." Raven said seriously and Sonic glared at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because if she uses the power of the chaos emeralds, her very soul will be torn to shreds and she will cease to exist." Raven said bluntly and Sonic froze. "Yes, her soul has turned mortal and fragile and the power of the emeralds will destroy her. No reincarnation, no after life, nothing."

"But how has her soul become so fragile? Who locked her soul away?" Sonic asked and Raven bit her lip again and looked away.

"You know who killed her, don't you?" Sonic stated and Raven didn't say anything.

"Tell me!" Sonic pleaded.

"I am the only one who knows." Raven sighed.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Sonic demanded, his patience wearing thin.

Raven glared down at him. "You think it was easy keeping this secret for five thousand years? I didn't want to tell on anybody! It was none of my business and I only stumbled across the scene by accident. I didn't think it was a big deal at first. When an immortal dies, their spirit instant grows another immortal body, but I never expected the killer to seal her soul away. To me the whole thing seemed like a big accident and a misunderstanding. Then after my sisters and I got banished on this planet, I didn't want to cause any trouble by telling the truth. I thought the killer would see the error of their ways and make the situation right again – I guess I was wrong though. Now we may never get back home. I just didn't want to get involved. I hate getting involved. I don't even know why I'm here right now."

"Look, if you just tell me what happened, then maybe I can help you get back home to your father." Sonic said softly. "But Amy is in trouble right now and I promised that I would do everything I could to look after her."

"You love her?" Raven suddenly asked.

"What?" Sonic gasped, taken aback.

"I can see it in your eyes." Raven noted as she stared at him. "I can see into people's minds and dreams and your love for her burns in the deepest parts of your mind, you just won't even admit it to yourself."

"Well I think you're seeing things because I only like Amy as a friend." Sonic said a little harsher than necessary. Raven continued to stare at him, not even blinking and it creeped Sonic out. Were all of Amy's sisters this weird?

"The soul never lies." Raven whispered. "You have a nice pure soul."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well if I'm so nice and pure then would you mind explaining to me everything that's going on?"

Raven sighed in defeat. "Fine. But this makes you part of the plan now."

"Huh?"

"This is what really happened all those years ago."

.

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she instantly groaned as she felt like her head was spinning at the typical speed Sonic ran. She closed her eyes for a second and waited for the spinning to subside before opening them again and she began trying to stand up. Something stopped her from moving though and Amy started thrashing around as she realised she was stuck to something incredibly sticky and she realised that she wasn't on the ground, but suspended in mid-air.

She began panicking as she couldn't yank herself free and the substance she was stuck to wobbled as she continued to try and wiggle away and she could even hear the vibrations in the deadly silence.

The sound of a door creaking made Amy freeze and she heard someone chuckle in the darkness.

"Let's see my latest catch." A cold woman's voice said before Amy heard the sound of a light switch and then the giant room she was in was illuminated. Amy squinted against the sudden light before she gasped as she realised that she was stuck on some sort of giant spider web.

Something began crawling down the web above her head and Amy instantly knew that it was the creature that had captured her. Amy looked to her sides, hoping to see Sonic, but she couldn't see a hint of blue anywhere. She was on her own.

The woman laughed as she approached down the web and Amy let out an ear-piercing scream as she swung down in front of Amy and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Amelia?" The woman gasped and Amy's eyes snapped open to see a plum coloured female hedgehog staring at her in shock.

"Huh?"

"Oh it is you!" The hedgehog cried and easily pulled her off the web and embraced her tightly. "I've missed you so much. People told me you were dead but I refused to believe them. But I was right! I'll show them."

Amy could feel the woman's tears dripping onto her filthy dress and Amy patted her back awkwardly with no idea who this hedgehog was. She smelled familiar though; like cherries and strawberries. The hedgehog's dark red robes felt incredibly soft under her face which had been forcibly pushed up against the hedgehog's shoulders.

The woman pulled back to get a good look at Amy and she frowned slightly. "Hmmm, you look the same, but also slightly different. I could've sworn your fur used to be darker and what in the world are you wearing these filthy mortal clothes for?"

Amy was speechless as the woman climbed up the web with Amy wrapped tightly in her arms. The strange hedgehog pulled Amy through a doorway at the top before setting her down and closing the door behind her. Amy looked around in awe at the grand hallway. Everything seemed to be made out of smooth marble with gold and jewel encrusted walls and the red carpet beneath their feet was thick and soft. However when Amy looked up, she frowned in confusion at the chandelier that appeared to be made out of skulls and bones. Amy just hoped that it was fake, but it was a huge juxtaposition to everything else that was in the room.

"Now follow me." The woman ordered. "You must be starving after your long journey here, how did you get entangled in my web anyway? Normally you and your sisters just use the portal. Well…normally is a strong word seen as you girls haven't visited me for over five thousand years."

"Ummm." Amy stuttered like an idiot, not really knowing what to say.

"I miss you girls so much you know. It's been so lonely in this small dimension on my own. I haven't seen you all since that huge row we all had. I knew you'd come back and apologise one day though. After all, I know you love me just as much as I love you."

The hedgehog pushed Amy down the corridor and into a huge looking dining room. The table was large and made out of dark polished wood surrounded by red cushioned chairs. Above, was another chandelier made out of skulls and bones.

"Erm," Amy said awkwardly. "Are those bones real?"

"Of course sweetheart." The hedgehog said. "I couldn't think of what else to do with them, so I decorated the whole house with them." She added excitedly. "The carpet is new as well. I thought red would be best so I wouldn't have to work as hard to clean the blood out."

Amy felt her stomach drop and her face go pale as she stared at the sweet smiling face of the purple hedgehog. Now that she really looked, the smile wasn't sweet at all. It was sadistic and the woman's red eyes shone dangerously as she reached over and pushed Amy down on a chair. Amy didn't fight it, deciding that the only way she would get out of here alive was if she played along until she figured out what was going on and devised a proper escape plan. She said something about a dimension, but what could that mean?

"Don't you dare go running off again like you did last time." The woman giggled as she pinched Amy's cheeks and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

She skipped happily out of the room and Amy gulped as she looked up at the chandelier. How was she going to get out of here? The woman seemed to know her and her sisters, but how? Amy's heart hammered in her chest and she felt her palms get all sweaty as she could hear the woman humming merrily to herself down the corridor. What kind of sick person was she?

Amy couldn't bare looking at the bones any long so she turned to stare into the fire burning inside the grand fireplace, praying for some sort of miracle. A squeaking noise caught her attention and Amy looked up at the mirror above the fireplace. Amy clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the dark ghostly figures that were appearing behind the mirror as it steamed up. One reached a bony finger out and began writing something into the steam.

_Run. _

Amy gasped and decided that she had no other choice, but to get out now while the crazy hedgehog was occupied. She pushed her chair back as quietly as she could and summoned her hammer in case she ran into the crazy woman. She tip-toed towards the door and smiled as she saw that the coast was clear. Amy stepped out of the room before freezing as she heard the hedgehog gasp from down the corridor.

"You're sneaking away again, aren't you?!" She snapped and came storming towards Amy.

Amy tightened her grip on her hammer and glared at the woman with her sudden burst of courage.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you better let me go!" Amy demanded and something flashed behind the woman's eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I said I'm leaving! What part of that wasn't clear enough for you?"

The plum coloured hedgehog crossed her arms over her chest and leaned over Amy. "Go to your room now!"

Amy stared at her. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"One…"

Amy backed away, not sure if this was all one big practical joke.

"Two…"

"You better stay away from me." Amy ordered as she held her hammer out in front of her.

"THREE!" The women screamed before she evaporated into a black mist and then materialised again behind Amy.

Amy screamed as the hedgehog actually managed to snatch her hammer out of her hand and grabbed hold of Amy's ear, dragging her down the long corridor while Amy cried out in pain. The women ignored her attempts to shake her off and didn't seem to have any problems dragging her in front of a green coloured door.

The crazy hedgehog unlocked the door and shoved Amy into the pitch black room and threw her hammer in after her. Amy landed hard on the tiled floor and yelped in pain before she pushed herself up to stare at the woman in horror.

"Naughty and disrespectful daughters must stay in their room until they have learned their lesson." The woman giggled manically. "No one should treat their own mother this way." She sniffed before slamming and locking the door behind her, leaving Amy sitting there in the darkness in a state of absolute shock.

* * *

**Well there you go. Just a reminder that there will be no updates next week as I am on holiday. Feel free to leave your opinions. **


	17. Family History

**I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently guys. I drew a giant Sonic on the beach and I was so proud of it. Thanks for all the reviews! I own nothing.**

* * *

**17: Family History**

Amy wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she attempted to stop herself from shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was racing as she tried to determine whether she was just hearing things or if there was some mistake somewhere. That woman was crazy, that much Amy knew, but was she really…Amelia's, or rather her, mother? How was this even possible?

She sucked in a deep breath as she slowly got to her feet and narrowed her eyes as she tried to see into the dark room she had now been sealed in. As she thought about looking for a light, as if the room read her mind, the lights turned on and Amy's eyes widened to see that she was in a fairly ordinary looking bedroom.

The floorboards creaked under her feet as she took a few more cautious steps to stand in the centre of the room and she looked around, suspicious of anything that could be hidden in there. There was a huge bed pushed against the back wall with floral covers and sheets with pink drapes. The walls were a forest green and the desk, chairs and other furniture were made out of dark oak wood. Plant pots were scattered all around the room, some empty and some containing dead flowers. A fine layer of dust covered everything, indicating that no one had been in the room for a while although someone seemed to give it a good clean once in a while. If this was her room from her past life, then it wouldn't have been used properly for thousands of years.

It looked like the bedroom of a normal girl and Amy couldn't believe how much it contrasted with the hell that was located outside the door. It was simple, minimalistic and comforting compared to the extravagance of the monster's taste as well as the fact there seemed to be no dead bodies in here.

Amy soon found herself fascinated with everything in the room. Everything suddenly seemed familiar to her and she smiled despite her circumstances and threw herself onto the bed, inhaling the familiar forest scented sheets. She quickly sat up again and became determined to learn as much as she could about her past self. She heaved herself off the bed and headed towards the desk where pieces of paper were, left untouched for thousands of years where they had become aged and withered. Amy could still make out what was written on it though and she tilted her head in confusion at some of the unknown symbols, clearly some form of ancient language. She sifted through them and found that most of them seemed to be plans or blueprints of new forests that she had intended to plant. It looked like she had done some sketches of her sisters as well, except the paper had aged so much that it was hard to identify their features properly.

Amy placed the papers down and began rummaging through the drawers until she saw a small book and began flipping the pages. There were burns in the corners and Amy pressed her nose to it and the whole thing smelled like it had been near a fire. She recognised her own handwriting immediately and couldn't believe that she still had the same handwriting in her other lifetime. It filled Amy with a warm sensation as she began reading and was shocked to find that it was a diary.

Many were just small tales of what she had got up to during the day, about people she had helped and funny things that she and her sisters had gotten up to. Half way through, things got a bit more interesting and Amy sat down on the wooden desk chair as she began to frown.

_Mother has had one of her crazy episodes again so I have been told. They're getting out of control and my older sisters have now banned me from seeing her. I miss her so much though. Levina keeps insisting that she's too dangerous to be around, but then again since when do I ever listen to her? I know she thinks she's protecting me, but Levina really takes it to extremes sometimes. I don't care what she says. I'm still seeing my mother no matter what. _

Amy turned the page to the next entry.

_I knew Levina was wrong. Father has locked her away in a small dimension, but I found the portal and managed to sneak in. She was completely fine. She was upset that father had done such a thing, but she acted normal. I don't understand what the fuss is about. She's created bedrooms for us in her new house and I helped decorate to everyone's tastes. She was so excited for when my sister's saw their new rooms, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that they said they never wanted to see her again. You can't give up on someone just because of some silly manic moments. I really hate the way they have treated her and they refuse to give their reasons. They still treat me like a naïve child and I hate it. Anyway, I better go. I promised mother that I would help her bake a cake. _

_._

_I hate all this lying! I have to sneak away to visit my own mother. She keeps asking why no one else is coming to see her and I have to lie every time she asks. Then I have to lie to my sisters about where I've been. I think Levina suspects though. She's always been the clever one and always knows when I'm up to something which is so annoying. Why did father have to put her in charge of looking after me while we're on the planet? It's not fair. She takes her job too seriously to the point where she won't leave me alone. I actually asked her yesterday what she would do if someone actually harmed me and she said she would hunt them to the end of the planet where she would slowly torture them to death. I backed away while she ranted about this. Crazy girl. When she found me again later, she wasn't amused. I think I've gone deaf from her shouting at me. _

Amy couldn't believe the goldmine of information she was getting out of this. So her past self was a trouble maker huh? Amy turned the page and was shocked to find a few of them had been ripped out. The last few pages were more burnt than the first ones, obviously they had felt the full force of whatever fire that had occurred and ultimately damaged the book. There were a few droplets of a dark reddish-brown colour and Amy really hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Despite the burns and stains though, she read on as best as she could.

_Father has found out I've been visiting my mother. He was so furious and now I understand why. In his fit of rage he told me everything mother had been doing. She'd been killing innocent people! I never want to see that monster again! My sisters were so cross with me too and Levina even went as far to accuse me of helping mother murder all those people. How could she? I know a prophecy has been made that one of us will go bad and that people suspect it's me, but now even my own sister is doubting me? I could never harm another living being. I managed to finally get Levina to listen to me, but I still think she suspects me, even after all those years of saying to me that she knew I would never go bad. I'm starting to feel a little betrayed. _

.

_Things are going from bad to worse. Now the whole planet seems to think that I'm the one that's going to go bad just because a few people keep disappearing. Father says it isn't our mother as he's been keeping a close watch on her in case she tries to kidnap me or something. People are only blaming me because the dead bodies are always found in the woods. How exactly does that make me the killer? It could be anybody. The bodies are all covered in severe burns to the point where they're barely recognisable. The thing is though, if they had been set on fire, then the fire would've spread through the forest and I would've been able to sense that. Whatever heat source killed them, it would've had to have been very concentrated and precise. I can't think of anyone who can shoot small fireballs out of their hands though. Ember can control fire, but she's too hot headed to make a fire that precise and she never comes out of her volcano anyway. Not that I'm saying my own sister did it because I trust her. I just hope the real killer is found so people will leave me alone. _

_._

_The killer still hasn't been found and now people are trying to hunt me down, thinking that it's me. Levina wants me to go into hiding and whenever I try to find her and ask her to help convince people it isn't me, I can never find her. She's always flying about in the sky and I can never reach her up there. The mortals are complaining about lightning storms and I think she had something to do with it. She needs to stop letting her emotions get the better of her because mortals always have to suffer the results of her huge storms. _

The rest of the entry was too burnt to read and Amy groaned in frustration when she saw the last pages had been ripped out so she couldn't find out what happened just before she died. Who ripped these pages anyway? Did she do it herself or did the killer do it to hide the evidence?

Amy shivered at the thought before she screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They gave me that diary when they came to tell me you were dead." Her mother sighed sadly as she stared at the burnt, old and stained diary. "You always carry it around with you in case something happens and you need to make notes and they told me they had found it on your body when they found you. Apparently someone had ripped the pages out just before they appeared."

_So it was the killer, _Amy thought to herself.

"Did you read it?" Amy asked timidly, wondering if she had read the things she had said about her.

"No." She answered. "It's your diary and your business."

Amy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother's sudden change in mood. Is this what she was talking about when she mentioned episodes? Did her mother suffer from random moments of madness? Because the purple hedgehog seemed perfectly normal right now. Amy's mind drifted back to the bones and remembered that this crazy hedgehog was anything but normal.

"Now, what are you doing locking yourself away in your room, come into the kitchen. I've just baked some cookies." The woman smiled happily as she affectionately tapped Amy on the nose.

"I'm really not –" Amy tried to object before being interrupted by the woman.

"NOW!" She shrieked and Amy quickly shot up out of her seat and ran out of her bedroom before she got her head ripped off.

The monster placed her hands and Amy's shoulders and guided her into the kitchen, squeezing her shoulders almost painfully tight.

The kitchen was large and Amy tried hard not to stare at the many knives that were attached to the wall at the other side of the room. Some even had blood stains on them and Amy took a deep breath to try and stop herself from vomiting all over the black and white tiled floor. There was a plain metal tin on one of the wooden tables in the centre of the room and the monster forced Amy down into one of the chairs, opened the tin and handed her a large cookie.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry." Amy tried to smile politely.

Amy gulped as the monster leaned in close to her ear and whispered gently, "Eat it."

Not wanting to push her luck, Amy took the cookie and wondered if Sonic was looking for her. He always found a way to save her and she needed him now more than ever. There was no way she was getting out of this situation alone. Amy may be strong, but not strong for this monster in front of her. She knew now that all she had to do was try and bide her time while she waited for Sonic to find her.

She began nibbling at the cookie while her past self's mother sat down opposite and smiled warmly at her.

"You always loved my cookies." She smiled as she leaned back against the table and watched Amy carefully. "Nothing like a fresh warm cookie after a long hard day. It makes everything feel better. It almost makes you _forget _all of your problems and stay where you are _forever." _

"Ummm…sure I guess." Amy muttered. To be honest the cookies were delicious. Soft, gooey and warm, just the way she liked them

"Look at your short quills." She said and she reached out to brush one of Amy's pink quills. "You should grow them out. Maybe wear a bit of make-up."

Amy recoiled from the evil creature's touch and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like wearing too much make-up and I like myself the way I am thank you." Amy insisted and she finally took a large bite out of the cookie and almost sighed in ecstasy at how delicious it was.

Amy swallowed and decided that she might as well try and get some more information out of this mad woman while she was here.

"So how did you know I wasn't dead?" She asked.

"Because mothers always know best, silly." She giggled.

Amy kept getting offended every time the monster referred to herself as her mother. She may have been her mother in another life, but in this lifetime she had a sweet and loving mother who died before Amy had the chance to properly get to know her. She knew from how her auntie Jem described her that her mother had loved her dearly unlike this sick and twisted creature who evidently seemed to treat her children like pets and constantly wanted her own way with them.

"Have another cookie." The purple hedgehog pushed the tin towards her and Amy stared blankly at it. "I said have another cookie." She repeated a bit more firmly and Amy couldn't help herself as she reached out to grab another one. They were so delicious.

"So do you see father anymore?" Amy asked playing along before taking a bite.

The monster dug her nails into the table leaving huge scratch marks and Amy leaned away slightly.

"That cowardly man? Please!" She snorted. "I always knew I deserved better. He's been driving me crazy ever since he sent you and your sisters down to that miserable planet. I never wanted you to go. I knew something bad was going to happen, but oh no, it was his way or the high way."

Amy' eyes widened at the monster's rant.

"Mother?" Amy managed to make herself choke out.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Who do you really think did all the killings all those years ago?" Amy asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, even I'll admit that I thought it was you at first, but you couldn't cause injuries like that. Your father and I created you so you could only bring life, not destroy it. If we gave you the power the burn things then you're forests wouldn't have lasted long, would they?" She chuckled at her own joke and Amy smiled awkwardly. "It could have been anyone, dear. Well it would've had to have been someone immortal because the mysterious deaths carried on for over one hundred years."

Amy sighed as she found the monster's words no help at all. She furiously took another large bite of the cookie and looked up to find the monster staring at her with a large grin on her face.

"What?" Amy asked and she just laughed and shook her head.

"How do you feel?" She asked out of nowhere and Amy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine why?"

"Have another cookie, eat them all." The monster insisted and Amy just rolled her eyes and helped herself to another one.

Her head began spinning slightly, but Amy ignored it as she continued eating. She tried to ask the monster another question, but she couldn't think straight, let alone string a sentence together. Her head began pounding and Amy raised her hand to press it against her aching temple.

"Ow." She mumbled. "What the?" She managed to slur out as she vision began to go blurry. She looked up and could just about make out the smug grin on the monster's face.

"What have you done to me?!" Amy shrieked as the room spun around her. She looked down at the cookie in her hand and a dark green liquid began oozing out of them. Amy screamed and dropped it onto the ground and tried to stand up out of her seat before she ended up losing her balance and collapsing on the ground.

"I've finally got you back." The monster leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Do you think that I'm ever going to let you leave again?"

Amy panted as her whole body throbbed and she could feel her eyes being forced closed.

"Sonic." She managed to gasp out as her vision went dark. _"Help me."_

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. See you on Wednesday. **


	18. Sticky Web

**Hey everyone, I have a bit of a headache right now so forgive me if there are a few extra mistakes and typos in this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I own nothing.**

* * *

**18: Sticky Web**

Amy's eyes fluttered open before she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, as if she was still stuck in a deep dream-like state, but she decided to get out of bed anyway. She caught sight of herself in her floor length golden edged mirror and tilted her head in confusion at her attire. A red dress, dirty and wrinkled with matching red boots that were even filthier than the dress. What had she been up to?

She shook her head in frustration at herself before opening her closet and pulling out her normal dark green robes with golden cuffs around the wrists. The dress flowed down to her feet where she replaced the weird red boots with her usual knee high brown ones that were perfect for running through the forests.

She stared at herself in the mirror again and still thought that there was something different about her, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She yanked the red headband out of her spines and shook them out so they hung in their usual scruffy bob style rather than the neat look that seemed to have formed overnight; yet something still seemed off.

"Amelia are you up?" She heard her mother call from the hallway.

"Yes mother." She responded before glaring at her reflection one last time and made her way out of the room and into the living room where her mother was sitting down in a huge red armchair near the grand fireplace.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Her mother smiled at her and Amy smiled back before sitting at her mother's feet where she proceeded to run her fingers affectionately through her quills.

"Mother, I feel different for some reason." Amy finally said and her mother's red eyes sparkled for a second before turning hard like stone.

"Oh." She said. "Maybe you'll feel better after the activities I've planned for us this morning."

Despite helping her mother with the cleaning and sowing and all the other things they normally did together, something still didn't feel right and Amy couldn't quite shake off the feeling. She kept seeing flashes of something blue in her memory and her heart would race every time she saw it.

"Still feeling a little off?" Her mother sighed as she felt Amy's forehead. "Maybe you should have a lie down and I'll bring some of those cookies that you like to your room."

"Ok." Amy smiled and made her way into her room.

She sat down on her bed and soon, her mother brought her a whole tray full of cookies and Amy thanked her before she left the room. Amy laid down and relaxed, nibbling on the cookies as she tried to shake off the weird feeling she had. She still felt as if she was in a dream-like state and felt like she was forgetting something important.

Amy stood up in frustration and began pacing the room, noticing that all the flowers in the room were dead. Maybe this was the thing that she had forgotten? With a small wave of her hand, the flowers grew and regained their lost colour.

"_Amy." _Something whispered and she nearly screamed in surprise at the sound of a voice in her room.

"_You must remember. You need to escape this place." _

Amy gasped and rubbed her ears, thinking that she was hearing things.

"_Mistress Amy please listen to us. You are in grave danger. We have been listening. The person who killed you in your old body now knows that you're alive. They're coming after you and you must get away! Now that you are mortal, you don't stand a chance against them." _

"What?" Amy choked out as she had no idea what the whispering voices were taking about.

"_It's the cookies mistress. Stop eating the cookies!" _

"Enough!" Amy yelled, covering her ears in fright. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone!"

Her bedroom door creaked open and the voices stopped. Amy twisted around expecting to see her mother standing there and wondering why she was shouting at nothing, but no one was there. Amy froze in fear, staring at the empty doorway before she slowly made her way over and closed it again. Slowly stepping away, she felt a sudden breeze behind her before a gloved hand clamped itself against her mouth, preventing her scream of terror from escaping.

"Sssh." The person who the hand belonged to shushed her as they wrapped their other arm around her middle to stop her from thrashing around. "It's just me."

And who was 'just me'?

Amy continued to try and thrash about and the person who had hold of her sighed.

"Raven warned me that this would've happened." The male voice sighed before letting go of her middle to reach for something before holding a small bottle of dark blue liquid in front her face.

"Come on Amy, you need to drink this." The person pleaded.

"_Listen to him, mistress." _

Amy managed to kick her captor in the leg and he yelped in pain. Seizing her chance, she back flipped over the intruder and prepared herself to attack him. She saw that the intruder was a blue hedgehog who seemed strangely familiar to her.

"_Mistress please." _

"Stop the voices!" Amy yelled as she covered her ears again.

"What voices?" The blue hedgehog asked in confusion.

"The voices that keep whispering things to me. Is this all part of your plan?" Amy demanded as she glared at him.

"Amy I have no idea what you're talking about, now come on, you need to drink this." The blue hedgehog glared at her, holding the bottle tightly in his hand.

"What?!" Amy shrieked.

"Come on; we need to get out of here quick before the portal closes." The blue hedgehog explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy hissed and the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and faster than Amy could blink, he had her pinned to the floor. He pulled the loose cork off the bottle with his teeth and managed to pour it into Amy's mouth before she could register what was going on.

Amy gagged on the bitter tasting liquid, accidently swallowing it. For a split second her head felt like it was on fire while the blue hedgehog watched with hope in his green eyes.

"Sonic?" Amy gasped out and Sonic sighed with relief before getting up and holding a hand out to help Amy to her feet.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise as Sonic picked her up into a tight embrace and buried his face in her quills.

"I'm so glad that you're ok." He said before his eyes snapped open and he placed her down, blushing furiously. "So…ummm…just try and be more careful next time."

Trying to ignoring the hammering of her heart against her rib cage, Amy blushed and awkwardly looked down.

"What exactly happened?" Amy asked.

"Well apparently you were led into a portal created by this monster that lures prey in with some sort of hypnotic spell and you fell right into the trap. I got in through another portal."

Amy wondered if Sonic knew that the creature was her past self's mother. She was about to question him about how he found out about all of this before the monster's voice made them both freeze.

"Amelia?"

Amy gulped. "We have to leave, quickly."

Sonic nodded and they both crept towards the door before Sonic pressed his ear to the wood. He gasped and quickly pushed Amy behind his back and into the wall before the monster opened the door on them, concealing them from her sight.

"Amelia?" The monster called out in confusion. "Where are you?"

Amy heard the monster move around the room.

"Amelia?!" The monster called out in a more panicked tone. She could hear the monster searching the room, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor before she ran out of the room and broke into the room next to hers. "Amelia!"

"Stupid even for a monster." Sonic whispered, a smirk on his face as he grabbed hold of Amy's hand tightly and pushed the door from in front of them and slowly pulled her out of the room.

"Amelia!" The monster continued to yell. "Don't leave me again, you stupid girl!"

Sonic pulled Amy down the corridor, well away from where the monster was searching for her. Amy's heart pounded in her chest as Amy had never felt more scared in her life. Sonic had a determined look on his face as he remained on high alert as he pulled them through the vast mansion, going at a slow pace that must be driving him crazy. He kept Amy close to him as he led her back towards the portal. He couldn't take any chances; Raven had warned him of how deadly the monster was and he refused to let her get her hands on Amy.

The monster's yells stopped and Amy gulped, but Sonic just held her hand tighter and pressed onwards down a long corridor that got darker as they went down and cobwebs were soon tangled everywhere on the walls and floors.

There was a huge lump in the huge cobweb in front of them and upon closer inspection, Amy soon realised that it was a body entangled in there. Amy was about to scream before Sonic placed a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down or she'll find us." He whispered.

Amy nodded and Sonic released her and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She couldn't afford to freak out now. She latched onto Sonic's arm as they continued down the corridor and even more bodies, completely tangled in the web appeared and Amy averted her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at them. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate as she could see from the corner of her eye that a few were hanging down from the ceiling and Sonic and Amy had to swerve to avoid them.

"AHA!" A loud voice screeched from down the corridor and Amy twisted around to see the dark figure of the monster at the end they had just walked from.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as the monster began running towards them.

"Shoot!" Sonic yelled as they both began to make a run for it.

"Amelia! You get back here right now! I mean it!" The monster yelled.

The corridor seemed never ending as they continued to run, dodging bodies of the unfortunate people the sick monster had captured.

"Amelia, my darling! Don't you dare leave me!" The monster began screaming. "Come back to me! My beautiful daughter!"

Sonic scooped Amy up and ran faster and soon Amy could see a bright light ahead of them. The monster continued screaming and Amy hid her face in Sonic's shoulder as she could hear it approaching behind them.

"NOOOOO! You stupid blue hedgehog. You can't take my baby girl!" The monster shrieked loudly before her voice became muffled as Sonic jumped into the light and Amy squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto Sonic tighter as tears began running down her cheeks.

"Amy." She heard Sonic say gently, but Amy ignored him as she tried to fight back the sobs.

"You're safe now." He reassured her as he managed to pry her arms from around him and Amy stood there and wiped the tears off her face.

"That creature is horrible!" Amy cried out and Sonic nodded.

"Are you ok?" He asked timidly and Amy sighed and nodded before she looked up and saw something silver, glowing a few feet away.

"Hey look!" Amy yelled in excitement as she ran towards it and scooped the emerald up. "A chaos emerald! That means I can soon call my sisters."

"_Mistress no!"_

Amy yelped at the sudden sound of the whisper and looked around in confusion. No one else was there apart from her and Sonic. Amy looked up to see Sonic's expression and she felt confused to see him staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Sonic, isn't this great? I can finally find out about who I am." Amy said excitedly, pretending she hadn't heard the weird voice.

"No." Sonic said in a final tone as he snatched the emerald out of her hand.

Amy glared up at Sonic. "What did you just say?"

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. See you on Sunday. **


End file.
